How Akashi Joined the Mile High Club
by machi-pan
Summary: Trilogy AU. Akashi Seijuro: perfect son, perfect academic scores, perfect looks, perfect in everything he does and to top it off, the perfect demonic aura. A human could only dream of courting him without desperately praying for their life. Then again, Kuroko wasn't human. PervertedAngel!Kuroko /KuroAka, and not the other way around! /
1. Arrival

**How Akashi Joined the Mile High Club**

* * *

_Trilogy AU. __Akashi Seijuro: perfect son, perfect academic scores, perfect looks, perfect in everything he does and to top it off, the perfect demonic aura. A human could only dream of courting him without desperately praying for their life. Then again, Kuroko wasn't human. PervertedAngel!Kuroko /KuroAka, and not the other way around!/ _

_warnings: gay angel sex (Y), ooc, just plain weird, typos/mistakes/imsorry/ imsosorry /_

_a/n: is this just an excuse to see Kuroko become Akashi's #1 fanboy? Hell yes._

* * *

**_disclaimer: i do not own kuroko no basuke_**

* * *

"And you are?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"And why can nobody else see you?"

"They are simply not looking hard enough. Every human possesses the ability to notice me, but Akashi-kun is the only one who has ever."

"I see. Would you mind if I called you Tetsuya?"

"I have the feeling that if I were to refuse, you will call me by that anyway."

"...Correct. I would praise you for assumable minute profiling had you not followed me for the past couple of weeks. Ah, and while we're on this subject, I would like to know _why_ you proceeded to do so. Such an act can be considered a felony."

"You are observant. As I said, Akashi-kun is the only one who has noticed me. One hundred years of lingering on Earth and you are the first human to have ever known my name, let alone ask me for it."

"You state the word 'human' every now and then as if you aren't one yourself." The redheaded beauty sounded amused. "More so, if I understand correctly, then you must be at least over one hundred years old. Most people around your age don't stride with that youthful face and body that you have."

"You think I'm playing games with you." Kuroko stated. It wasn't a question; perhaps a bold statement that showed no betrayal of facial expressions nonetheless. "I'm being serious."

"Your words are most humorous, Tetsuya." Akashi says with an eyebrow raised, a face that showed no sign of reacting positively to said humour. "If you're just going to fish me a bag of lies, then it's a waste of my time; there's no reason to stay longer in an abandoned alleyway. I will ask you to stop stalking me from now on. The consequences aren't attractive."

"Are you possibly thinking of bringing the police into this?" Some gleam in those lifeless, baby blue eyes danced. "Then, let me ask you this, Akashi-kun. How can you arrest someone that you can't see?"

"I never bring the police into my own predicaments." The adolescent casted a satisfied expression. "I can see you now, can't I?"

"Is Akashi-kun saying that he will take matters into his own hands himself?" The impassive face remained, showcasing nothing that Akashi could read. He didn't quite like this; he enjoyed the turmoil and the sick joy that could be interpreted easily on a human's face.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Akashi answered.

To Akashi's surprise, not that he'd admit it, Kuroko pressed the back of his hand to his own lips in an attempt to stifle a small chuckle. Something told Akashi that, that sound was so rare to the universe, since it was rather fitting for the extraterrestrial enigma called Kuroko Tetsuya.

"...You just laughed." Akashi stated, his tone something approaching irritation—not quite reaching it but reasonably close.

"Forgive me." Tetsuya said, once again returning to his usual phase, but a glimmer of amusement stood in his eyes.

With bemusement clear on his face, Akashi raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"I have no doubt in thinking that if we stood in different places, perhaps in a different cosmos, Akashi-kun will surely win in a one-on-one due to impeccable strength and remarkable strategy." Kuroko stated, staring straight into those lively red eyes. "But we aren't, and that's why you will lose to me."

Something in Akashi's orbs hardened, yet also glistened with challenge and wicked amusement.

"What do you possibly have that can stop me? You should know well enough what I'm capable of."

"Yes." Kuroko humoured him. "No one dare opposes Akashi-kun."

"Are you patronizing me?" Akashi asked with a dangerous tone.

"No...yes. Sorry."

"This is where I cut the meeting short." In skilful motion, Akashi slightly tilted his arm downwards for a sharp contraction to slide from his sleeve and smoothly into his waiting palm. He twirled the scissors with practiced ease, yet his eyes stayed pierced into those baby blue hues."In any other case, instead of seeing my back, people usually see the tips of these scissors. For the less fortunate, it will be the _last_ thing they see."

"I see." Kuroko commented, sensing that he shouldn't push the reason why. But when Akashi stayed true to his word and swiftly changed his direction to head out of their little communication circle, the phantom-like individual intervened once again.

"Akashi-kun, please wait."

The teenager was close to continue his steps of retreat yet his motions stilled and he stood immobile, but lacked the decency to stare back at his newly-acquired shadow. Yes, that's what Kuroko Tetsuya was; a shadow. Or a beautiful figure lurking from them to be more precise.

"What is it? You are a stalker, aren't you; this is definitely not our last meeting. Could you wait until then?"

"I want you to make a bet with me." The boy sure was blunt with his words.

Words indeed, as they pierced straight through his internal composure. Seijuro stood still for a few passing moments before turning his head to gaze over his shoulder. Once he confirmed the expression which was serious as ever, only then did he allow himself to turn and fully face his ghost-like companion.

"Prepare to lose." Akashi stated.

The corner of Kuroko's lips twitched, an action that went unnoticed, however disappeared as quickly as it came.

"You are very confident for a bet that we have yet to discuss."

"Confidence rises through merit." Akashi replied with a stony stare that would penetrate through anyone's personal comfort. "Tell me, what is this bet?"

"I bet that in under one minute, I can convince you to stay for longer, prove to you that all the things I have said previously are true and make you look forward to our future encounters, purely out of interest or dare I say more?" The voice was flat, but bold with a tinge of determination underneath them.

The red-haired boy smirked. "This bet has no significance to me, whatsoever. But alright, Tetsuya, I'll humour you this one time. Your minute starts now."

Akashi stared right into those bland, but terribly pretty eyes, set to not look away. He awaited petty words to come out of Kuroko's mouth, but his direction of gaze was knocked harshly to the side. Nothing had ever diverted his stare and caught him off guard.

But it wasn't everyday that you see a normal-looking male human being impassively stare at you right back, rapidly take off his shirt and sprout out huge, feathery white wings from his back.

No, at this point, the only sound was the clutter of Akashi's scissors that fell to the ground as the wings unfurled elegantly. The redheaded boy slapped a hand over his mouth and staggered backwards, attempting successfully to stifle his shout of pure and utter shock and horror.

The phantom man merely stared at him, as if oblivious to the newly shown feathery limbs that had erupted from his back, calmly looking forward as his betting partner lost his composure for seemingly the first time in months, possibly years. Said young man was having a hard time controlling his heart, which was thumping madly in his ears and resounding in loud clashes in his head. He felt so helpless—this all doesn't add up! This was something he had never deciphered: a divine being? That just wasn't possible! Seijuro had never had a speck of religion in his upbringing, sure, he'd heard of stories but _this_!?-He felt all essence of control escape him, he couldn't stop himself from shaking for the first time, his eyes were widened to the max, his breathing came out in erratic gasps-he must have looked so vulnerable, so _weak_, how could—how could something like this happen—

If he was someone else, Kuroko would have offered him a generous smile. Instead, he bent down and carefully plucked the scissors. He took a step forward, expecting the frightened boy to move backwards but was slightly relieved when he didn't move a single muscle. He took cautious steps as he approached Akashi. Only then, when he was in front of him, did he hold out the scissors and offer them.

"Akashi-kun dropped his scissors."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Akashi-kun?"

"..._You_..."

Tetsuya glanced worriedly at the pretty senior high school student, carefully placing the scissors in his own jeans pocket and placing a soft hand on Akashi's shoulder. He gave a reassuring squeeze, delighted when the boy didn't flinch. Akashi was a strong one indeed.

"Please try to calm down." He spoke softly. A few seconds passed, filled with Akashi's frantic breathing pattern. "Here. Akashi-kun." Kuroko coaxed, holding the emperor's hands in his and placing them over Akashi's mouth. The other was immobile and the imitation of a rag doll, perhaps too shocked to take his own actions.

"Yes; hands over your mouth like this and slow down your breathing." Tetsuya kindly concluded, disconnecting the skinship but still staring at the boy in concern.

After a few minutes that Akashi forcefully took to gradually calm down, his trembling hands lowered, and his eyes sparked with something more from the last time Kuroko had seen them. Though he couldn't put his finger on just what had changed.

"Put..." Akashi tried quietly. "Put them away."

Immediately retracting his wings into his magically pact back, Kuroko answered. "Yes."

The human closed fluttered his eye lids shut, taking in soothing breaths through parted lips. Raising a quivering arm, he gently touched his own forehead with three fingers. Without closing his eyes, he spoke quietly.

"I feel...nauseous."

"That is usual after hyperventilation." Tetsuya stated with arms firmly by his sides. "My guess is that Akashi-kun never had that experience."

Akashi felt a lightning bolt sensation hastily rush through his body, and he was all too aware of what was happening. The foreign feeling of something hiding under the shadows, only to reveal itself and startle him, spearing the ends of logic and all of his well-thought out beliefs that earned him his controlled nature. For this to happen built into his head, enhancing mental exhaustion. Suddenly feeling dizzy, Akashi lowered his hands and stared straight into Kuroko's stoic eyes.

When Kuroko didn't receive answer, he stared back at the transfixed glance directed at him with a look of confusion. "Does it hurt too much?" He asked.

A second silence before Akashi took a instinctive step backwards, and suddenly his eye lids were tightly shut and the muscles helping him stand up became completely relaxed.

"_Akashi-kun_!"

The phantom man leapt forward and grabbed Akashi before the body fell to the floor. Tightly embracing the unconscious boy in his arms, Kuroko held him even closer, renewing the strength that he'd barely used to lift the boy up. With an arm around Akashi's waist, and the other slung across his back to cradle his head on Kuroko's shoulder, he lifted off the ground, his wings preparing to take action.

Once in the air, Kuroko ducked his head down and sniffed at the precious red tendrils of Akashi's head, burying his nose into the soft nest. He knew that they were safe to ever-oblivious eyes that wouldn't see them no matter how hard they tried.

Reaching his destination while in flight, Tetsuya landed on top of a skyscraper, draping his wings protectively around his human. Gently, he whispered into the unhearing ear.

"I know you couldn't help it, Akashi-kun. But please don't scare me like that again."

* * *

Akashi woke up with a light head ache, as opposed to every morning he had woken up. Each morning was complete refreshment from the moment his eyes opened. He never experienced bed-head, no, nor did he obtain morning breath either. The boy had somehow altered even his body to cope perfectly with his daily routine.

So that's why when he woke up confused and groggy, his eyes squinted open before closing and wincing at the sunlight peeking through his windows, he was utterly too tired to deal with his conscious.

"Akashi-kun has a beautiful house. Is it because that you're perfect, that everything revolving around you is perfect too?"

Akashi sucked in a sharp breath in surprise, violently rose up and stared at Kuroko, who was sitting at his bedside table, with widened eyes. The boy seemed unfazed, rather impassive as the action occurred. The question he asked, he took the time to register.

"Are you...an angel?"

"Yes."

Carefully, he examined the boy's impassive face as a stranger would have done to their blind date. He noted down the fine features, straight nose, the beautiful shape of his eyes and his pale, but carefully chiselled lips. In that moment, he decided that this attractive man before him really was an angel.

"Then perhaps." He answered the question honestly, nodding his head down once as he stared into his own bed sheets.

Kuroko cocked his head to the side, catching his dual meaning. "I am not perfect but thank you for implying it. As for yesterday, you blacked out and I carried you to your house."

Akashi raised his head and raised his eyebrow. "While walking?"

Kuroko just answered with a small quirk of his lips, like the start of an invisible smile.

It didn't seem like he was getting an answer, so Akashi placed both of his palms over his eyes and carefully leaned backward so he was once again in a lying position. Rubbing over his eyes in a defeated manner, he made a slit between his closed fingers to peer at Kuroko.

"This is the first time I've lose a bet." His tone was calm.

"Yes, I imagine Akashi-kun is feeling exhausted." The angel replied softly. "But you didn't actually lose the bet; I did."

Akashi lowered his hands from his face and gave Kuroko an unimpressed look. "Oh?"

"The condition was for me to convince you in less than one minute. My aim was for you to stay a bit longer. However, Akashi-kun fainted before the minute ended—"

"Are you mocking me?" Akashi said slowly, dangerously, as authority once again dominated his tone. Once again, his persona was back, as well as the intimidating aura that surrounded him.

"Unm?" Tetsuya peered at Akashi, who was beginning to lose his patience, and suddenly realized his position. "Sorry. I should have chosen my words more carefully. But even then, that is the truth, Akashi-kun. I lost the bet."

Akashi's eyes softened when he realized what the angel was trying to do. Though that didn't mean he still wasn't glaring.

"Tetsuya, I want you to tell me exactly how I am involved with your situation. Are you really over one hundred years old? Surely one that has reached an age like that would have more than little wisdom."

Kuroko froze, and the beginning of a pout touched his lips, but disappeared within the next few seconds.

"Akashi-kun, that was cold."

The boy smirked at him, relaxing against the pile of pillows he had arranged so his back wouldn't be slated against the cold headboard.

"But alright; I will tell you." Kuroko came a bit closer and sat on the edge of his bed, his hand almost touching Akashi's blanket-covered thigh. "I am an exalted angel, as you can see. The reason why someone like me is down on Earth is a simple one. God had sent down a total of forty-nine angels because he believes that we are not yet ready to carry out his errands. 'In order for us to help humans, we need to understand them first', that was what he was thinking."

"The thought of heaven being a superior classroom filled with angels for students and God as the teacher is amusing." Akashi thought aloud, his calm and collected demeanour and mindset finally getting slit back inside, after the attack of overwhelming emotions that came onto him the day before.

"It is exactly like it." Kuroko answers after a line of thought.

"Now that we've established that, how long do you stay on Earth?" Akashi asked curiously.

"I'm not so sure." Tetsuya tells him. "But as far as this, I know that out of the forty nine angels sent, none of them are back yet. I don't know how they look like in human form, but I know they're here on Earth somewhere."

"What do you look like in angel form?" Akashi says with slight bewilderment. He did, after all, conclude that Kuroko with angel wings was his true form.

"Human eye sight can't register it." Tetsuya replied. "And it's also difficult to describe. I guess in a way, I would put it...as seeing a very bright light. Take the sun for example; it sears your eyes, and so you have to look away."

"Too holy to look at?" Akashi said with a cool smile. "Perhaps too beautiful?"

"Akashi-kun is the beautiful one."

"Is that so?" Akashi challenged back. "And is this the reason why you've been tailing me for the past few weeks?" He expected Kuroko to deny the thought, twist his words with either embarrassment or amusement, but hastily disconnected his back from the pillows and sat up with his back ruler straight when the angel nodded.

"Tell me you're not being serious." Akashi said slowly after a few seconds of incorrigible silence. "Right now."

"I'm not being serious." Kuroko complied.

Akashi pressed forward. "Is that the truth?"

"...No."

"Tetsuya?"

"...Yes."

"Either you get the _hell_ out of my house or give me one _hell_ of an explanation. This is my property. I know the location of the closest sharp object with each step units that create the ground floor, the middle floor and the top floor."

"I understand." Kuroko didn't have any time to pause as he rapidly continued to his one hell of an explanation. "I thought, that at the height of the Lord's instruction to increase our understanding of humans, we have to act as if we are human ourselves and experience what you experience."

"Yes, that would be logical." Akashi said with a flat look in his eyes.

"Since we are youthful, in comparison to much elder angels, the gap between their knowledge and ours is significant." Kuroko explained. "'Humans have feelings that reaches far over our capacity.' In spite of what I said, we know that much at least. We, like humans, understand anger and compassion. But it doesn't go as far as something impure, like lust. Or something completely bittersweet, like absolute love for a special individual."

The angel turned his eyes onto the boy who was listening on with a rather bored expression. "When I first saw Akashi-kun, I was struck with a particular human emotion for the first time. And since I figured we need to pursue and evolve human traits and characteristics, I followed that one feeling."

Akashi opened his mouth as if to say something, but immediately closed it when his thought slipped his mind. This happened for about three or four times before he closed his eyes and let out a distressed sigh.

"And you thought that in order to follow this 'feeling', you had to follow—"

"You." Kuroko finished his sentence, nodding his head in confirmation. "I apologize if it troubled you."

"...Troubled?" Akashi started at first, in slight surprise. As his mind pondered on like a train deciding its own way from many tracks, the human felt a small laugh building up inside him. "...Hhheh." Gradually, it became audible, and he was laughing the hardest he'd ever experienced in his entire life.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko watched silently as the giant peals of laughter reduced into small gasps of content air, enjoying the look of deceiving joy on the other's face.

But even if Akashi's facial expression was generous-looking, and far too cute, he turned his smile onto the angel and nodded at him. "Get out."

Instantaneously, Kuroko slid off the bed and headed through the sliding door, placing a palm on it and pushing it to the side. When his body reached through the door frame, his steps ceased as Akashi asked him one last question.

"Tetsuya?" He said once again.

"Yes."

"What exactly is the feeling you feel?"

Kuroko slowly turned around, the ferocious gaze finally focusing on him. He never knew that humans could be this scary. Nevertheless, he stared ahead; the life in his eyes paused as always, showing no emotion whatsoever as those piercing red beams penetrated his soul. In great reluctance that was shown as a mere second silence externally, he replied with a solemn face.

"Lust."

That stopped the grin on Akashi's face. The angel stepped out of the door, staring behind his shoulder to glance at his human for the last time before the day ended. He noted with slight satisfaction that it was he himself who had rendered the great Akashi Seijuro human into a speechless silence that very nearly had his jaw hanging open.

Kuroko grabbed the old fashioned end of the sliding door and pulled to close it. Just as the door was about to hit the door frame in a total seal, Kuroko told him through the slit:

"Akashi-kun has quite the adorable laugh."

The angel dodged a total of 6.5 wall-tearing scissors before he exited the mansion. Don't ask him how he registered a .5.

* * *

OMAKE[?]: Kuroko's four-part guide to seducing your man

* * *

**I.**

Two days passed before he felt Kuroko's unannounced presence standing in the corner of the room, silently observing him. Akashi idly wondered whether he thought his barely existent presence was an advantage to the stalking.

"Tetsuya."

He addressed the phantom man, but didn't bother turning around to view him. Instead he studied on the mathematical equations that were set for his homework. On the side, he calculated a total of five minutes where it was guaranteed to be finished. He quickly organized his new schedule in his mental map, somehow figuring that Kuroko was going to be a small disturbance in his daily custom. He heard the figure softly scrape the wall with his shirt, indicating a slight flinch as if Kuroko was surprised.

"I knew you could see me." Kuroko said behind him. "But I never knew you could tell I was there without looking. Akashi-kun's eyes know no limits."

Akashi rapidly finished one advanced equation, completing his neat scrawl with a circled stop. Then as he went onto the next one, staring into the text book with the majority of his focus, he let out a small hum in reply. Kuroko didn't protest in agitation, and stood in silence like he was permitted to. His eyes caught each flick of the pen, and his ears occasionally catching the small murmurs that Akashi emitted.

It seemed like the shortest of times when Akashi visibly eased his posture and Kuroko could tell he was done even before he gently closed the book, packed it into his bag and disposed of the pen. Akashi stood up and slid his chair under the table, finally facing Tetsuya, and the boy was once again greeted with those striking, heterochromatic orbs of gold and red.

Seijuro leaned back against his chair looking the most relaxed he had been in the past two days where Kuroko tracked his every move.

"Why are you here once again?" Akashi asked him.

"This question you already know the answer to." Kuroko said.

"Indeed I do." Akashi's eyes flickered with the reminders of their first actual meeting. "Then, if angels aren't associated with human cultures and activities at all, and have been connected with the Caucasian region, why is your name of Asian descent?"

Kuroko blinked. "Ano..."

"What?"

"That wasn't a question I thought Akashi-kun would ask."

"Ah." The redhead nodded. "What are the questions you thought I might ask?"

The angel stared into the unrelenting stare that was shot back at him, just daring him to address the subject.

"It doesn't matter." He replied. "And to your first question, it wasn't a given name; I chose it. When I first landed in Japan, finding an alias was my top priority.

"I came across a kindergarten and found children very charming. Tetsuya was the name of the smallest one in the class. Kuroko is what they called the 'shadow/invisible man' who was always leaving treats on the front door and supplying them with band aids and notes."

"You are fond of kids." Akashi noted.

"Yes. Very much so." The angel replied. "If I was human, I believe that being a kindergarten teacher would be my occupation."

"Do all angels have a presence akin to yours?" The student interjected, already tossing the story of the given name behind his shoulder. It was however, stored into a special part of his memory. Kuroko didn't seem fazed by the quick change of subject, like he knew he was going to encounter it.

"No. I know an angel who has become a famous model in this part of Japan. In fact, I've been keeping track of four angels, all of which have been seen since one is posing as a policeman, another as a doctor, a pastry chef, and lastly the model." Kuroko explained with a dejected attitude. "That's why I was very surprised when no one seemed to see me."

Akashi stayed silent.

"But..."

The human tipped his gaze up and gestured for Kuroko to continue.

"I believe it is the highest of luck that the one I want to connect myself to is the only human in this world that can sense me—why is Akashi-kun blushing?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting up."

"Get out."

"Getting out."

**II.**

As Kuroko followed him around, he could find no one that could ruffle those Akashi feathers like he did. And he enjoyed that fact immensely. Once he went to school with him, right behind him, much to the redhead's chagrin. He didn't have the facial capacity to glare at all the girls and boys that tried to seduce his human and attempt to catch his attention, but Kuroko tried his best. Even though he couldn't glare fully, he found the tiniest of sadistic satisfaction when he saw them shiver due to what they described as an eerie feeling.

He also managed to capture the interaction he had with the people the student tolerated before Akashi banned him from ever following him in school again. The exchange was quite a mind-numbing experience that Kuroko wish he had avoided in the future.

Akashi's friendship group consists of four people: the girl-boy, the muscle head, the brat and the no presence. When Kuroko first encountered Mayuzumi Chihiro, he was stuck in a minute trance of disbelief before pelting it aside. At least now Kuroko could narrow this 'lack of presence' effect to be a human disorder or something.

_Perhaps_ it had something to do with an established hierarchy that Kuroko was never informed of. But they were something along the lines of a household family, one where Akashi was the spoilt flower in the middle of men. Or, now that Kuroko thinks about it, this only applied to Reo—the girly-guy.

Tetsuya had randomly come across a tangent that God had sent down Reo to be the parent Akashi never had (and never wished for). Kuroko had seen how cruel Akashi's father could be, and wasn't idiotic enough to guess he wasn't the cause of Akashi's upbringing and overall cold attitude. In another sense, Reo was the guardian angel. The two parents in one; a mummy and a daddy. He certainly looked like both as well.

Mibuchi Reo's parental scolding was absolute.

So when Akashi harboured a dark kiss mark on the back of his exposed neck, you can only imagine how _calmly_ Reo (the point produced okama parent) responded to the situation.

A few minutes later (since Kuroko is kind enough to spare you the details) both Akashi and Kuroko were standing in abandoned classroom, still breathing in the fumes that was coming out of Reo's nostrils before he yelled in hysterics one last time, and then slammed the class door on them.

Of course, none Akashi's four friends knew of Kuroko's existence despite the fact that he was there the entire time. A new, pregnant silence filled the room like soup, before Akashi turned his unrelenting eyes onto the angel who flinched in recognition.

"Do you..." Akashi started in a murderous, sickly sweet tone. "...perhaps _know_ exactly the reason _why_...I have a _hickey_. On. My. _Neck_?"

Kuroko stared back at him. "No?"

When Akashi took out the scissors, the angel unexpectedly yelped, shielding his face with his arms as he yelled out in defeat. "It's Akashi-kun's fault for looking so delicious while he is sleeping!"

In an instant, Akashi dropped the scissors, pressed his palm against his forehead and groaned.

"I assume you know what to do now; there's no need for me to tell you."

"Getting out." Kuroko quickly responded before quickly retreating.

**III.**

"Akashi-kun looks like he's having fun."

Akashi didn't gasp or scream or anything, but he did fling his rubber duck up so violently high that it bounced off the ceiling and shattered something as it fell while he was frantically maintaining the speed of his heart beat.

"Can I join him in the bathtub?"

"_GET OUT_."

**IV.**

Akashi flickered his eye-lids open one weekend morning to see the angel lying down next to him. Both of them were on their sides and the gazes were connected-baby blue to fiery red. He allowed a minute of staring each other to pass.

"Have you ever met a demon before?" He asked out of pure curiosity, the sleep lagging his demanding tone.

"Unfortunately." Kuroko responded quietly. "Demons are fallen angels after all."

"Many times I am compared to them." The redhead shared with a flicker of challenge in his irises.

"That comparison can never be more wrong." The angel pointed out. "Demons are hideous creatures."

Akashi waited for more reassurance, but it seemed to end right there. "...It's the appearance only, isn't it." It wasn't a question, it was an irritated statement.

"Akashi-kun is the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on."

"You're averting the subject."

"God was very generous when he created your exterior."

"Exterior, huh."

"It's a pity you're not a person to smile regularly, though. Then again, that happening alone will multiply the amount of your admirers by a distressing number. That is not so good."

"Stop this now." Akashi said with his eyes closed as if going back to sleep. As if on cue, a small yawn escaped him. And to think that all the vulnerabilities Akashi had displayed were only for Kuroko's eyes only.

Kuroko smiled when those eye-lids drooped and that perfect face relaxed the frown. Kuroko was a very observant angel, however. So when he saw Akashi's eyebrows narrow, he wasn't surprised when those eyes snapped right back open in a horror-movie effect.

"Why is my ass sore, Tetsuya?"

"Aa..."

"Yes?"

"Like I said before, it is Akashi-kun's fault for looking so delicious." Kuroko said, pressing his pointer fingertips together.

"And so you bit my ass?"

"...Yes."

Akashi kicked him off the bed.

* * *

_a/n: This is a trilogy so there's more to come! Next chapter is a bit less fun and more hm...dramatic? __Stay tuned and thanks to all the readers [: _


	2. Departure

**Departure**

* * *

_A/n: There's a complete change of pace in the middle of this and I'm not sure if most of you will like it. On the other hand, thank you so much for the reviews and the followers and the favourites! I honestly didn't think I'd get a response as amazing as these! The greatest thanks to **shun matsuoka **who has beta-read this chapter and is extremely nice and supportive and amazing with her editing aaaa!_

_Warning/s: Kuroko tops. XD And did I say two-shot? *coughs* Well...it wouldn't hurt to add another chapter, right?_

* * *

**disclaimer: i do not own kuroko no basuke**

* * *

Akashi Seijuro was superior, _untouchable. _An ordinary junior's knees would shake if he had the (unfortunate) honour of having Akashi speak directly to him whether to scold him or to just randomly slap him in the face with no apology in his tone, it didn't differ. The latter event happened more often than what Akashi would have liked. The last time that happened, his victim was Kotaro. The guy was to blame for spooking off the press with his bro-row tendency after all.

It was also slightly his Father's fault as well since he prohibited the use of punching bags in the Akashi household, bottling his daily urges to be violent. Seniors wouldn't even reprimand him should he 'accidentally' drop the honorific or the 'sempai' next to the name. It was a whole new level to an individual, and because of this, Akashi was perhaps known by every student in Rakuzan High. He most likely had more power, in all senses; finance, dominance (and intelligence, he would like to add), than the teachers themselves.

This is why no one questioned why Akashi suddenly started talking to himself on an everyday basis.

"Maybe he's going through a phase?" Reo suggests, still slightly frazzled about the earlier events. As Akashi walked past in an oblivious manner, his eyes were instantaneously glued to the faded purplish skits of the hickey on the back of his neck.

"_That_ guy? A phase?" Nebuya shrugged off a teacher with a small figure, who was attempting to reprimand him about the burger in his hands during class time. "What, you think he gave _himself_ a hickey?"

The double parent-like teenager scowled, placing a hand on his hip. "It's like someone's got their hands locked on him." Mibuchi explained in bemusement. "But that doesn't make sense because it's _Sei-chan _we're talking about."

"He has people following him every day." Nebuya takes a huge bite out of the over-sized burger, eyes half-lidded as if it was an act out of boredom.

"Maybe Akashi went into the heat zone." Mayuzumi Chihiro agrees.

"Don't disgrace Sei-chan's name like that!" Reo protested, about ready to let off some steam.

"Wow, look!" The brat, Kotaro Hayama came up close and examined his classmate's facial expression. "Reo-nee's face looks like a lady demon right now."

"Stop that; this is _important_."

_Buuuuurp_.

"Why, oh _why_ do I put up with you?"

* * *

It took Kuroko a total number of seven shogi challenges before his furrowed brows eased into a lax realization. He rested his pale palms on top of his knees, witnessing Akashi take down the majority of his game force. When the red-headed boy looked up with an expectant eyebrow raised, Kuroko snapped his back ruler-straight.

"You use a different technique for each game. Even after time, I can't predict mere _possibilities_ for your next move." Kuroko notes down, sliding his piece into position. "Akashi-kun is very cunning."

"Thank you for the compliment," Akashi met his eyes, holding his piece up to reply before placing it back down on his well-loved board. "But technique has nothing to do with play. It's about learning your opponent's weaknesses and using the knowledge to your advantage. I win."

Akashi took great pleasure in the way Kuroko's eyes narrowed slightly, and a huff was blown out of the angel's nose in irritation.

"I don't like the feeling of losing."

"I have never lost in a shogi match, so I can't relate to your feelings." Akashi boldly stated, packing the pieces up and dropping them gracefully into the small bag supplied.

Everything he did was graceful. His movements were delicate but confident as if they were planned and practiced which was an absurd thought. Akashi sort of reminded Kuroko of a ballet dancer. He had yet to share his thoughts to said ballet dancer.

At the new piece of information, Tetsuya didn't feel surprised.

"Has anyone ever come close to beating you?" He asked curiously, offering the boy a handful of pieces that he missed.

"The closest was nineteen moves before they lost." Akashi hummed indolently, taking the figures out of Kuroko's slim hand and collecting the board. He pushed it into a compartment below his desk, where his treasured things were kept. "A colleague of my Father's foolishly angered him. He was fixed with a deal; his propositions would have been considered had he won against me in a game."

Kuroko was only half-listening, resting his head on the palms of his hands as he watched his slim companion stride about in his room. His gaze was gradually knocked to the side to peer idly at the beams of sunlight crawling through the blinds. He wonders if God was watching them now.

He wonders if God had _accidentally_ created this human with an appearance of an angel, with the intelligence of a Wiseman, and possibly the cunning of the devil. Kuroko thinks it's unfair that this person hasn't lost once.

"I'll beat Akashi-kun one day."

"Is that a promise?" Akashi temporarily ceased his actions, humouring Kuroko with his voice.

"Yes." Kuroko replies, determination filling him with internal vigour. "What does Akashi-kun think about basketball?"

A small smile graced Akashi's dusted pink lips as he switched the computer on, sinking onto the soft seat of his desk chair. Kuroko heard the sound of fingers tapping the keyboard before the human gave him a reply.

"I've never paid particular attention to the sport." Akashi admits in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Hm?" Kuroko softly emits, cocking his head to the side. "I thought someone like you would be familiar with it."

"It's a sport that requires strategy, doesn't it?" Akashi hums in reply, following Kuroko's train of thought with no difficulty. "Very well; I'll take a look at it for you. In the meantime, accompany me."

Kuroko stands up like an obedient dog after saying his thanks, following Akashi, who had risen and walked through the doors of his room. He closed his eyes with no strain as he walked and his hands were even shoved elegantly in his pockets. Only Akashi had the ability to make a lousy display look elegant. Oh, how smitten was he with his redheaded companion.

"Akashi-kun is in a good mood today." Kuroko noted softly, dodging a few maids that would have stumbled into him. Akashi greeted them with 'good mornings' which they instantly replied to.

"I want you to do something for me." Akashi's tone turned serious, no longer bearing the calm and cheerful (to anyone who practiced decoding his whole variety of facial expressions) face.

If there was one thing Kuroko had learnt, it was that despite the misleading expressions that Akashi showed, his moods were always fluctuating with every single word you say.

"Don't look so horror-stricken." Akashi said in an exasperated tone but with no real bite. How Kuroko managed to sense that was a mystery but it made him happy straight down to the bone.

Perhaps it's because of the long period of time he obtained to interact with this human being. He vaguely remembers the time of peeking in through door slits to watch the boy study, waiting outside bathrooms because Akashi unexpectedly had to pee in the middle of his stalking session and watching the boy sleep. He had thought once that it wouldn't be on the top of the risk factor if he had gone inside the room and sat in the corner since nobody had been able to detect him. Kuroko realizes now though, judging by Akashi's character, he was...one hundred percent grateful that he never worked up the guts to do that.

To his surprise, rather than growing to resent it, Akashi had accepted his existence. He'd been accepting it for two months now ever since their first meeting. In fact, Kuroko was starting to wonder if the boy _enjoyed_ his company. The thought sent a particular organ inside his chest to swell.

Akashi led them both to a room that Kuroko hadn't explored yet. It was understandable really, since Akashi lived in a mansion instead of a house.

It was an old-styled traditional Japanese room that adorned closure by sliding paper doors. Shodo was sprawled down one wall of the room in small, neat scrawl. Perhaps the hands of a child created that. The thought of a young, even smaller Akashi coming here to write on the walls was a very cute one indeed.

"Hope." Kuroko read the characters aloud as they passed the said writing. "Dragon, love, joy."

"Mother taught me the calligraphy at the age of three."

"The three year olds in the kindergarten were still learning how to _hold_ the brush." Kuroko pointed out with a blank face.

"I was forced to grow up quickly." Akashi replied with half-lidded eyes. He pointed to the centre of the room, where there was a circular indent the size of a fist, probably meant for a candle. "Go sit there."

After a few seconds of suspicious hesitation, Kuroko eyed the boy warily before leaning down on the desired place and resting his hands on top of his knees, his eyes fixated on Akashi's knees.

"I never knew Akashi-kun was into this sort of thing..."

"I am seriously contemplating on whether to cut your tongue or spare you." He stared down at the boy and found an unmistakable surge of satisfaction from seeing the annoying being kneeling down before him.

He walked around the boy who tensed in realization. When he was directly behind Kuroko, he sank down to one knee and kneeled down, as if initiating a back massage. Confidently, Akashi reached for the hem of Kuroko's shirt in a motion to pull it off the pale, slim body.

Kuroko reacted by flinching, looking over his shoulder to give him a questionable glance. He obediently held his arms up when he was met with silence, and in a smooth movement, Akashi removed his shirt, neatly folding and setting it aside.

"Does Akashi-kun like-"

"Can I see them?"

"...Hm?"

"Your wings."

A small silence filled the room as fast as a horrible stench. Inwardly, Kuroko was actually amused as he gazed over his shoulder to look at Akashi. While his face didn't betray any emotion, he was so tempted to voice it out. However, Akashi somehow sensed this would happen since he shut him up with a glare. Then the phantom-like man nodded once, turned his gaze forwards and breathed in deeply.

Akashi merely watched the pale back, and the shoulder blades that began to grow. When they were roughly the size of small, pointed boulders, the human almost gasped as the skin parted to complete two sore-looking slits. The strong roots of the wings erected first, and rather than sprouting the feathers like Akashi thought would happen, the raw-looking limbs uncurled, revealing the majestic blanket of snow-white that once shocked Akashi into immobility the first time they had met.

The two branches looked rather...fluffy.

Akashi came forward without realizing it, entirely fascinated. Before he knew it, one pale hand of his was reaching out to stroke through the feathery layers. He retracted his hand however, when Kuroko immediately recoiled. Though when the stiff body eased back into relaxation, the hand came back to stroke over the feathers. They were delightfully as fluffy and as soft as they looked.

A few minutes passed, and Kuroko decided he liked this treatment immensely. His eyes fluttered closed and a tiny mewl escaped him as the fingers started to smooth over and prod the bony region. The soft, assumedly hollow bone seemed to thin near the edge until it reached a tube of cartilage. Curious hands skimmed down the bone slowly, heading towards the base of the two appealing appendages.

A ghost smile began to work on Akashi's face as the silky skin jumped under every touch. It was only when his fingers splayed over the junction where the wing seamlessly connected with skin did Kuroko emit a small yelp, body positioned to edge away from the contact.

Akashi stared a little longer, then leapt forward, determined to get his hands on the oversensitive wing bases. The angel winced, his wings flapping wildly in protest until Akashi rendered them steady with a firm grip on both studs, a defined grin on his pretty face. And they continued the silent charade until Kuroko leaned forward, his forehead resting on his knees as he flexed his wings strongly. Akashi didn't batt a single eyelid as he was suddenly surrounded by fluffy white walls that dared him to stumble backward.

A knock suddenly resounded through the room and both of their heads perked up as a result.

"Seijuro-sama, are you in there?" One of the maids called, hovering outside the door. "The master came in today and is requesting your presence in the main room."

"Tell him that I'm coming." Akashi replied calmly, letting his fingers stroke leisurely over the ruffles of feathers surrounding him. "Also, make the chefs prepare dinner early, if you haven't already."

"Yes sir." The maid replied, and the fading footsteps indicated her retreat.

When it concerned Akashi's father, Kuroko knew not to follow for he was sure to face consequences mightier than staring down the narrow end of the scissors. So he let a pout overtake his lips, as Akashi moved to stand up behind him. Red orbs raked over the sulking angel whose wings set down dejectedly.

Kuroko's eyes snapped open and he yelped softly once again as fingers flicked the sensitive base of his wings. Akashi slid the door shut behind him, ready to greet his Father. The angel was left in a kneeling position with his wings lured out and a small smile gracing his otherwise stoic face.

**I.**

Akashi was well aware of possible people who encompassed sexual tendencies and advances. He knew about hormones; he wasn't stupid or naive. And he especially knew about how they affected Kuroko since he too, was a male teenager now.

He also had every little detail about Kuroko's feelings wrapped up in a map. The angel simply didn't _know_ that the behaviour he was displaying was indecent. He was entirely innocent to a dirty ploy his own body was planning.

So when Akashi's eyes snapped open in the middle of the night, awakening right in the middle of a hickey being made on his inner thigh, he waited a few generous seconds before literally defenestrating Kuroko with a single hand. 'Tetsuya has wings,' Akashi shrugged. 'He'll survive.'

**II.**

"Sei-chan, this _has_ to stop."

"What are you spouting about, Reo?"

"Four lovebites, Sei-chan. _Four_."

"I thought we agreed you would stay out of my business. Are you defying me?"

"No, no. But I won't let some impure beast stake his claim on you!"

"And this is you implying that I'm some defenceless pup."

"Haha Reo-_nee~_, Akashi is definitely the opposite!"

"-As I was saying, you should know better than to look into my 'love' life. Anyway, what you assume about this is a complete misunderstanding."

_Snort_. "Yeah, right."

"What was that, Eikichi? My words are absolute."

"N-nothing. I was just coughing."

"That's what I thought."

"Brat."

"_What was that, Chihiro_?"

"Eh-ah...it was a cough as well."

"Hm. Is everyone down with a cold today? I expect you all to take better care of yourselves."

"Sei-chan..." _Whine_. "_Four_ love bites?"

"You're beginning to annoy me."

"Actually, he has seven, including the marks beneath his clothes."

"_Silence_ Tetsuya."

"Eh...who are you talking to, Akashi?"

"Wah! Akashi has an imaginary friend too?"

"Nothing of the sort, Kotaro. This person, _Kuroko_ was the one who gave me these love bites in the first place."

"Ah, I thought so— EHHHH!?"

"Yeah? Where is she?"

"He is a male, Eikichi. And he has been here from the start."

"A-ah." _Nod plus a sweat drop. _"Can - can he hear us?"

"Are you an idiot? Of course he can."

_Cue Akashi walking away._

"...I declare that it's about time we should start showing some concern."

"Eh, sempai thinks so too?"

"I take it back, Reo-nee. That guy has completely lost it."

"_I told you!_ It's definitely a _phase_."

"..._Domo_, Akashi-kun's friends."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..._WHAT THE FU_-"

"Please don't swear; it's a bad habit."

"I—"

"_**?!**_"

"Ah, Tetsuya. I trust they won't be bothering me for a while?"

"Not any time soon, Akashi-kun."

* * *

Akashi was up for a midnight walk. As usual, wherever he went, Kuroko followed. As they began their daily ritual of night strolling. It went on for roughly an hour as they strolled carelessly around the paranoid block of Akashi's home region. This time, the street lights glinted through the clearing, the fog on the glass preventing its full transmission.

The usual call of the crickets was faint, and so was the population outside at this hour. Akashi hummed as Kuroko idly kicked a rock as they slowly edged forward in a direction Kuroko had the choice of selecting. It was one of those nights where the moon was a bit closer, and you can just barely make out the craters.

The weather was getting warmer with each day; their night walks started from woolly scarves to thin shirts and jeans. The breeze brushed past them like a silent and pleasant farewell, and it was slightly humid. Akashi felt like he was being wrapped in a warm blanket. Throughout his life, he had always noticed the stars. It was only now that he began to appreciate them.

Since when did everything get so...vibrant? Akashi wondered this as they turned another corner, his companion following close behind him. Kuroko hung his head forward slightly to get a better view of Akashi's expression.

By morning, Kuroko couldn't help but shift impatiently.

"Can I ask you something?" Kuroko was sitting across Akashi on the dinner table, which was swarmed by maids. Since he knew that other people couldn't see him manually, both he and Akashi stopped caring ages ago.

"What is it?"

"Do you want me here?"

"I find your company pleasant, Tetsuya." Akashi said with an eyebrow elegantly raised.

"You and I both know that you're avoiding the question."

"And you and I both know the answer, so there's no need for me to say it in the first place."

"..." In response, Kuroko's eyes immediately depress, and his gaze shifted to the floor below him. His ears were filled by the sounds of cutlery delicately clinking on porcelain plates. Of course Akashi didn't seem disorientated by this; his feelings won't change at all regardless of the time they've spent together. Kuroko denied a burning sensation at the back of his eyes.

"Akashi-kun is as cold as always."

"Oh? Are you giving up? Akashi answered with a hum. "Very well. If you're going to prepare your departure, I still want some way of contacting you. Whether you believe it or not, what I said before about your company is true."

"Excuse me," Kuroko said while closing his eyes. "But I am never going to give up."

Akashi took a bite into his personalized sashimi. He took a sip of his water before replying.

"Is that a fact?" Being the special type of brains he was, Akashi could foresee many things by mere second calculation. He figured from the start that Kuroko wouldn't make a disappearance unless Akashi wishes him to. That's why he almost lost his composure when he looked back up and found no blue haired companion there.

The sound of brushing teeth reverberated throughout the room.

As the day progressed, Akashi felt more and more aggravated with every minute. Kuroko's absence wasn't supposed to deter him this much. What was worse was that the angel's exit wasn't what made him irritated, but it was the fact that he loathed and worried _over_ the disappearance that set him on the edge.

He found himself snapping at maids when he strolled out of his room to meditate, hoping to catch a break from his aching emotional-based stamina. 'This is the reason why I keep people at arm's length' he absentmindedly noted.

Knowing Kuroko Tetsuya, however, the boy will be back in a matter of time. And unfortunately, that time was when Akashi, still frazzled, was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and completely unaware.

The red-headed boy bent down to rinse his mouth, depositing his brush in the process. While rubbing his mouth, he straightened his position and he swore his heart damn nearly stopped when Kuroko's reflection was behind his own in the mirror.

"Tets-!" He exclaimed in his surprise,

"Shh."

Hands slid over his flanks and wrapped around his waist, pulling him back to press against Kuroko's chest.

"This is _pushing_ it." Akashi warned. Just before he hitched his arm forward with plans to swing back and hit Kuroko as hard as he can, the hand around his hip snaked into his pants.

"_Tetsuya_!" He hissed, eyes widened with battling fury. Akashi bent over to escape the touch but it only followed in his direction. The wandering hand stopped in front of his crotch area and cupped him through his boxers, eliciting a faint shrill from Akashi's mouth.

"...Sorry." Kuroko sounded so sincere. "Please don't hit me."

Akashi braced himself to do _exactly_ that but right at that moment, Kuroko acquired the _audacity_ to slip his fingers in past his underwear and squeeze his member rather tightly in his hands. The boy gasped, his eyes widening as he found Kuroko's arms around him and clutched them in protest.

"Just try to enjoy this." The angel murmured lowly in his throat.

"Just _how_ can I—_nngh_!" Akashi got cut off by a particularly hard squeeze to his member, the cold hand around him unrelenting. He felt pinpricks of moisture gaining at the back of his eyes and his teeth grit.

"_Please_ Akashi-kun." Kuroko's eyes were determined. "Let me have this."

"Stop it!" Akashi gurgled out then gasped as the hand started to warm to his body temperature, taking the advantage and slowly sliding up in a tight grip. "Stop this—" He weakly ordered but Kuroko had him by the balls. Or penis, to be exact.

Gently, Kuroko placed a kiss on the back of the taller boy's neck. Gasping quietly, the boy surrendered to the tight, merciless grip, his back arching in retrospect. He stopped squirming however when an arm wrapped around his abdomen, pulling him flush against the warm chest.

The angel slyly walked them forward, but at a slow pace, forcing Akashi to place his palms in front of the mirror for leverage when he was forced to bend down slightly due to the low placement of the sink.

"Look at yourself." Kuroko reminded him, kissing his earlobe affectionately.

Akashi glared silently at nothing whatsoever but something within him felt compelled to comply and so he did. His eyes widen in what he sees; himself, looking so _vulnerable_, face flushed, muscles quivering and mouth powerlessly parted.

The human cursed under his breath at Kuroko, but he won't have any of it. Instead the angel squeezed harshly with every profanity, as if Akashi was a dog that needed to be trained. The thought crossed his mind and he couldn't help but smile as Akashi growled a few seconds after. He squeezed the hot member, forcing an erection with his ministrations.

"I'll kill you..." Akashi breathed out, defenceless inside Kuroko's arms.

Behind him the boy inwardly winced, it was always a fifty-fifty with Akashi so unfortunately there's a possibility that the young psychopath would follow through with his actions. However, Kuroko didn't want to die; not just yet. In fact, as common sense follows, he wanted to keep his life dearly thank you. And if he were to die, he'd want it to happen peacefully and quickly, not by being plunged into chest by a cluster of scissors.

"No." Kuroko denied with his usual ghost for emotions. "Akashi-kun will not kill me. Not when I'm still on Earth. Not when I haven't fulfilled my promise to defeat you one day. Definitely not now when I've noticed that you're finally starting to care for me."

"I _will_." Akashi spat out with pure resentment meshed into his dangerous tone. "You're- -nngh...asking haah- for it."

This sensation of losing control – losing power...only to land on a promising pillow, why was it Kuroko who could make him feel this? Why was it that in all honesty, Akashi didn't mind it at _all_? Whatever power those baby blue eyes bore, it had already penetrated through his heterochromatic orbs and gave a similar, though additional decisive incision to his carefully sought out judgments.

Before he knew it, the angel had already become a huge part in his life; he never realized how forlorn he had been without keeping someone close to his person. He was feeling things an Akashi was never meant to feel. He was breaking down from those jerky, quick hand movements.

Describing what Kuroko Tetsuya was to him was somewhat beyond vocal description. The angel was like a sadistic beater who beat him down into tranquillity. While being an angel, his lack of presence also made him a phantom, a mystical being that can stop time and movement in his aura and one that you'll have difficulty seeing. Unintentionally, Akashi proceeded forwards without his usual caution.

In many ways, Kuroko Tetsuya was also his personal Trojan horse. And like he predicted when one took too many steps too close to the boy, he fell into that time warp that surrounded Kuroko. He went down hard with his trail spiralling in the air.

The one behind him, and currently giving him a _hand_ job was most probably the embodiment of an oxymoron of all sorts.

"Stop touching me." Akashi snarled, his fingers trembling on the surface of the mirror.

"You're not in the position to give me orders right now." Kuroko answered. "The next time I talk to you, look at me in the eye." Kuroko uttered breathlessly.

"Why the hell would I—"

_Squeeze._

Akashi cut himself off by a guttural, but quiet yell of pain, doubling over as he felt Kuroko sandwich their legs from behind. In the second that the hand granted mercy on him, his glazed eyes flickered upwards obediently to stare right at Kuroko's through the mirror.

"Good boy, Akashi-kun." Kuroko responded with a pleased tone, and his eyes are definitely smiling.

The boy reduced into submission closed his eyes and let a slow, shaky exhalation loose when the hand started pumping him rhythmically. Faint squelching sounds echoed against the walls of the room as the fingers slid and squeezed and gripped him into euphoria.

When he was on the near stage of releasing, Kuroko bent down slowly to whisper in his ear.

"Look at yourself, Akashi-kun. Look at how beautiful you look, like this."

Directly, glazed eyes locked into its mirror image and suddenly Akashi had his mouth parted open and he was releasing, long and hot into Kuroko's hand and the sink counter.

Akashi placed his hands on either side of the sink and closed his eyes as his chest heaved, trying to catch his breath. When his eyes peered open, he grimaced as he found the splatter of hot seed trailing down onto his private bathroom floor. No doubt that if they didn't clean it now, the maids would enter the full gossip transition by the next day.

There were two hands rubbing his back soothingly.

When Akashi went to bed that night, he was on his back staring up at the ceiling, Except the ceiling didn't exactly register in his sight.

"_Breathe, Akashi-kun. You were great."_

He spent a full three hours wondering _why_ that was the reason.

* * *

"Akashi-kun, I can't take it anymore." The fact that Kuroko's tone was so close to a childish whine didn't faze Akashi in the slightest.

Akashi closed his eyes and hummed idly as he went through a new trial-and-error process. The pale angel could only helplessly stare and follow as Akashi caved in to his usual daily routine, ambling around his house so early in the morning.

Their new arrangement was quite questionable; what happened as stalking at first turned into something Akashi would have never let happen. On rare occasions when Akashi was feeling extra generous, he'd let Tetsuya on the bed to sleep next to him overnight. He saw the angel every day now, and whenever he told him to bugger off, he can leave with the reassurance that Kuroko would still be there after he granted permission.

It was honestly like keeping a pet dog, a holy, beautiful dog that could play shogi, and one in heat, for that matter.

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi flicked through the outfits in his wardrobe; the school festival had been on his mind for a few weeks now. He had considered inviting Tetsuya as opposed to banning him from following (the usual case), but after that bathroom incident and how badly he misbehaved...

Really, maybe he should ask one of the maids to purchase a leash for him.

"_Akashi_-_kun_."

...On the other hand, Kuroko had once compared Akashi himself with a dog. It didn't end well after he had shared his opinion. Instead of thoroughly teaching him a lesson however, Tetsuya had yielded to the threat of scissors...and then foolishly went on how a _cat_ was much more accurate.

Akashi could see his reasoning, he supposed. Either way, Kuroko was his unleashed dog. Loyal, clingy, irritating most of the time and annoyingly endearing. It was a dangerous combination, Funny how Kuroko's appearance looked anything _but_ dangerous.

"Akashi-kuuuuuun."

Finally, the angel travelled to his last resort; actually making physical contact with Akashi. The young heir slightly flinched as the hem of his shirt was grabbed, stopping him from continuing his journey.

"No Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko tugged a bit harder. "Even if it seems so, I'm not actually invisible. There's no reason for you to pretend that I am."

"Let's not play insolent here." Akashi chided, his eyes casually closing as he fixed his mussed up collar. Regardless, it didn't stop the attention-seeking tugging. "Are you trying to prove how childish you are?"

"I've already apologized twenty-four times."

"Convenient of you to count."

"I'm sorry."

"Hm, that's twenty-five then. Shall we make the level bar sit on one hundred?"

"Where is it currently?"

"About fifty."

"You should take it off."

The edge of Akashi's lips quirked slightly, although somewhat glacially. "And why should I?"

"Because it will make me happy." Kuroko talks to him with what looked to be the most serious face a person could make. Yet after a while, the same cold stare converted into two different categories; aloof, and the solemn.

"How is this relevant?" His answer was immediate and challenging.

"Does Akashi-kun not care about me and my happiness at all?"

"I see no obligation to."

"Liar."

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing."

"Liar." Akashi imitated his insult with his eyes hardened. "Why did you do it?"

Kuroko hesitated a bit before answering. "Do what?"

"Don't." Akashi snapped with half-lidded sight. "You're being quite annoying today."

"I apologize." Kuroko murmured quietly. "I know what you are talking about. Excuse my word choice but it had to happen sooner or later—"

"Tetsuya-"

"You _know_ why I'm here." Kuroko backhanded the interruption firmly. "I expected you to have kicked me out sooner or later yet I'm still here. So far you've allowed me to be by your side. It really upsets me when you make it seem like I'm the one at fault, when you're the one who lets me stay with you."

Akashi raised an eyebrow. Kuroko made a move forward and grabbed him around the wrist. "Recently, I've figured out that I have no control over this. Over myself when I'm around you. Please don't tell me it's my fault." His words were warningly low in his throat.

Akashi jerked his arm away, disconnecting Kuroko's hold cruelly as he turned his back to him, crossing his arms in retaliation. "Loss of control? They call it _weakness_."

"Is that what bothered you?" Kuroko stood his ground, his face downcast but his eyes penetrating into Akashi's stare. "Losing control? Feeling weak? You know, I find that regardless of how short the moment is, your ability to react hastily exceeds the average human by a mile. You are a quick learner."

Akashi didn't even flinch when he heard faint footsteps. He refused to do so even when he could feel Kuroko's breathing tickling his ears. He lowered his eye lids when the angel behind him spoke.

"Losing control can make you feel really good. It felt good before, didn't it?"

In return, the boy's face turned into a nasty scowl. He brushed the angel off and walked forwards into his personal room. With the intent of shutting the door and being left in peace, he stared at Kuroko over his shoulder.

"I'm not going to grace that with an answer."

He was seriously ticked off, Kuroko could tell. And when Akashi was ticked off, usually no one would have the guts to even look at him in the eye. Even with that logical reasoning imprinted in his head, the angel did _not_ know why he stopped Akashi from slamming the door.

He entered the cosy room and silently shut the door behind him, facing Akashi and gulping when he witnessed those murderous eyes narrow in displeasure.

"Does losing control bother you?" Kuroko asked softly, because that was the rational assumption, wasn't it? Akashi was probably the most 'in-control' person that had ever existed. Sure it's an exaggeration but Kuroko could only think of that statement to get the point across. "-because I understand, Akashi-kun."

"No." Akashi all but snarled. "You _don't_."

"I can try to." Kuroko took a step forward, causing Akashi to inwardly hiss like a cat guarding its territory. Though as expected, he didn't budge. "You're an Akashi, fated to manage control over everything and anything just like your Father. You, who have experienced what many people your age should not experience – a human being abused to become perfected, _superior_. To discover something that you've never truly known...there's a lot to fear."

He took another step, and it dimly surprised the both of them when Akashi slightly shuffled back.

"For now I'm guessing that it's deep-set childhood beliefs and trauma. Your upbringing has it sealed within you that your control is power, and power is the only thing that matters. What's ironic is that it's the most unusual case; since you believe that your level is untouchable, it _is_ untouchable. Given that power is the only thing important, _losing_ power is the one thing you dread.

"Am I right?" Kuroko asked gently.

"_Wrong_." Danger was flashing over Akashi's eyes. "Just drop it."

"Eh...you don't seem like you're lying."

"Tetsuya, just get out already. I though I've made it quite clear today."

Akashi was already turning to walk to his room window, unravelling the curtain holder in the middle-section.

"...Sorry."

Akashi's head was raised to give a response when—

"But not today, Akashi-kun."

For a reaction, the red headed boy only widened his eyes and let out a short exhalation as he was pushed onto the bed on all fours, Kuroko's front like a cage behind him. Kuroko even had the _audacity_ to lazily rest his chin on Akashi's shoulder as the boy glared into the sheets.

A hand made its way inside the shirt and up Akashi's abdomen, fingers feeling the jumpy, hypersensitive and warm flesh underneath strokes. The boy merely closed his eyes and shuddered.

Kuroko held in a small smile. "It's true then; you weren't lying. It doesn't bother you at all. In fact, I _daresay_—" Akashi's breathing hitched as those pale fingers traced over a soft nipple. "—that you're enjoying this as much as I am."

"I am not an idiot, Tetsuya." Akashi said between a silent gasped. His fingers sprawled out as leverages in front of his face and onto the bed-sheets. "I don't deny what's supposed to feel good."

"No, you're not an idiot." Kuroko confirmed, slightly amused.

"_Stop_ with the patronizing."

"What is it then?" The angel asked, his single hand tracing circles over the unblemished, pale skin. When he didn't receive an answer, his sly fingers lifted once again to lightly flick a rosy, hardened nub, causing the boy underneath him to arch up into his cage-like embrace."What is it that makes you hold back?"

"Perhaps it is the Akashi line to blame, but I _do_ know that you'll go to the extent of proceeding with caution and perfection even in things like everyday tasks just to secure a successful future and reputation."

"You can't strip off perfection." Akashi replied, slightly amused and breathless.

"No, not in this context." Kuroko said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "But I can with other things. Anyway, they don't have to do anything with it? You should know that I will not get in the way of that. Whatever Akashi-kun wants to do with me, I will stay forever loyal."

Kuroko leaned down and pressed a soft kiss in between his clothed shoulder blades. "Is it because I'm not human?"

"Now you're just being _stupid_."

"Then,"

Akashi's face was forced to the right and he moaned softly as a soft pair of lips planted over his own. Once again, he was feeling the first stage of giving surrender. He ignored the tiny voice resounding in his head mumbling something about being so submissive.

He shivered as he sensed, and then felt successful, nimble fingers work on the knot of his school tie, the tips occasionally brushing his pale neck.

"Akashi-kun."

"..."

"This tie." A hand was loosely gripped around said material, giving it a slight tug. "Represents ambition." Akashi felt the tie coming undone under Kuroko's hands and he bit his inner cheeks as it dropped onto the bed before him.

Akashi arched his back and grabbed limply onto Kuroko's wrists as hands were placed on his hips. The somewhat sweaty palms slid their way to cup him through his trousers, retreating once again as if they were teasing. He perked his head up to stare questionably at the boy behind him when he heard the sound of his zipper.

"Your pants, humanity." Kuroko mumbles out before sliding the hem of his pants halfway through those creamy thighs. He patted Akashi on the hip and the boy understood his command; pushing the pants off completely and discarding them on the bed.

"Tetsuya."

"_Reputation_." Kuroko declared as he pushed Akashi's briefs down and untangled it from tempting slim, but toned legs. He gently pulled Akashi's hands away from his wrists and they hesitantly returned to lying flat in front of the red haired boy.

Embarrassed to an extent, Akashi turned his head away and pressed his face against the bed-sheet to cover a faint blush when warm palms started to knead and squeeze his pale globes. He closed his eyes and shivered as he felt eyes raking over his vulnerable backside when his cheeks were spread apart, revealing a tight, pink bud.

"I can think of one more." The words that came out of Kuroko's mouth next made Akashi finally catch the drift. There was but one more clothing item his body adorned, and that was the button up that covered his torso.

"Tetsuya." This time his tone was completely serious with a tinge of desperation, something that sounded so unfamiliar with that exacting voice. "_No more_. I said it before and I won't say it again, just _drop_ it." He hissed.

A hand crawled up his chest, and in a new twist of events, Akashi felt his body being helplessly pinned down. His arms made of new use as he tried to twist his body, and his breathing was cut short as the bottom button was undone.

"These limitations...ambition, humanity and reputation – they've been stripped off your body." In quick succession, two more buttons were flicked into disconnection. "What remains?"

"Tetsuya, stop."

"For me, Akashi-kun," Kuroko tsk'ed, unrelenting to the fight Akashi was commencing. His arms and body strained with the struggle of holding the boy underneath him, but he dug his fingernails into the bed sheets and Akashi's clothed arms. "Stay still."

"_STOP_!" Akashi was starting to get stirred into hysterics, his form blindly swatting back in every direction. He practically felt his heart beat banging on the inside of his chest. It almost hurt when Kuroko gripped either side of his shirt and ripped it open, two or three buttons flying off and landing on the floor. Akashi hitched his elbow right back, plunging it into Kuroko's guts when he felt a hand sliding up his abdomen.

Kuroko coughed quietly, one hand retreating to aid his tender spot but didn't dare stop from touching the boy.

"I don't think you understand." Kuroko pleaded, his hands tracing the quivering stomach. "This is killing me."

"Stop!"

Kuroko wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss behind his shoulder before he was smoothing his hand slowly upwards.

"I'm so sorry." The angel whispered.

"_Please_!"

His hand stopped right above the beating heart. Pale fingers underwent a faint tingling sensation as they felt right above the chest, pumped with a pulse. Nothing but the sound of Akashi's drawn out breaths - slowly dying, filled the room. It was probably Kuroko's imagination, however, but it seemed like he could _hear_ the thumps that occurred under his finger tips.

_Thump.  
Thump. _

"...I see." Kuroko commented quietly. "This is what's left?"

_Your heart?_

In a blur of red, black and blue, Kuroko felt the pain of an almighty punch across his face, stinging the skin in delayed action. His head turned to the side by the power of the impact and his own pale hand slowly came up to the tender spot.

When he tilted his head back forwards, his eyes widened at the sight of such emotion laden in those fiery heterochromatic orbs, almost as if he was penetrating Kuroko's own blue orbs with a physical, strong laser beam. Akashi was paler than usual, and Kuroko suddenly felt guilty. Just what possessed him to do this? His behaviour was usually restricted, refined and polite. But fact turned into fiction, and fiction turned into fantasy with Akashi-kun.

"Akashi-kun, I am so-"

"Go." Akashi replied quietly.

Kuroko's heart sank. "I'll go." He answered but lifted his gaze up. "But...Akashi-kun."

"Go!" He raised his voice, making Kuroko flinch in retrospect. "_Leave_."

Akashi rotated his sitting position so his naked back was facing Kuroko. His defiant, confident tone had finally caught up to his composure.

"Never come back."

Kuroko swallowed, and nodded. This time, instead of leaving through the door like a normal human, the angel stayed out of his sight by opening the high window, outstretching his wings and disappearing by the time Akashi's caught his last wheezy breath for the night.

The redhead slowly pressed his palms onto his face, shivered when he felt the cool night breeze fluttering in through the window, and falling backwards onto the bed. He didn't take his hands away from his face until sleep nullified his attacking thoughts that rendered him into an internal panic. He fell asleep with midnight air cooling his naked body.

Kuroko broke the promise once that night. He had carefully stepped into the moonlit room, draped the blanket over Akashi, pressed a kiss on his forehead and closed the windows after he left.

The only sounds made were the faint flapping of wings, the cry of crickets, Akashi's soft breathing and Kuroko's final, soft words.

* * *

"_It's more than that. Akashi-kun, I don't know such things about humans at all. But I just...know that I love you."_

Ironically, when Akashi's eyes flicker open, the sun was beaming down on him. Recalling the memories of the night before, he smoothed his hand down his face in a weary manner, before fighting the sleep off by sitting in an upright position. Outside, birds were singing a tune from their own world, attracted by the Sakura trees that were planted in the front yard of his property.

Well.

He hops off the bed, already getting dressed in more appropriate attire than a single button-up shirt. The maids were already fussing about outside, waiting for his awakening.

"You went through with it without my consent." He mumbles bitterly under his breath. "I said _stop_. You looked straight at my face, and stripped me. You humiliated me. Face your punishment."

He trudged towards his window and spread the curtains over it in a way that elicited a slight screech. As the sunlight was blocked, his room darkened as well as his mood.

* * *

_A/n: ...coughs. One last chapter and then it's finished, I promise! Reviews are very, very, VERY appreciated._ Very._ Thanks for your patience! (: Thank you to **P. Cytheria, Guest, kuroshiro.19, imotakubro, Guest, jush, Pinkdellic, Kato Chinatsu, EternalFalsity, Lily Fenton Phantom, 46-Neko-Kucing Ganteng, , Empress Arisu** and **semantics** for their amazing words. :')_


	3. Renaissance

**Renaissance  
(ft. GoM)**

_A/n: Thank you to the followers and favourites but most of all, thanks to the reviewers (who have so far given me the best possible praise I've ever received out of all my fanfics). You guys are way. Too. _**_Nice_**_. :c_

_Warnings: This (painfully long) _**_last_**_ chapter contains how Akashi really _did_ join the mile high club. *waggles eyebrows*, also I'm not kidding, I _**_know _**_there has to be about 400 grammatical/spelling mistakes here (because I'm lazy sorry)_

* * *

**disclaimer: i do not own Kuroko no basuke**

* * *

The shooting was rather pleasant today; less chaotic than usual and much, _much_preferred. He had suspected it had to do with being the natural-born high achiever that he was - able to withstand aforementioned chaotic days as well as he did. The photographs that came through were something original, and he even had the foreign, high-class director that came in praise him generously. 'Yes,' He sighs happily, arms swinging by his sides and practically producing an atmosphere of flowers as he felt both the sunny breeze and the hundreds of girls' stares blow past him, 'days should be just like this.'

He was free for the rest of the afternoon - and he was keen on capturing that high-school friend he had made. "Kasamatsu-senpaiiii~" The part time model declared enthusiastically, almost jumping on the spot as the image of the older boy filled his mind. "Just wait until I surprise you. I wonder how your face will look then." He daydreams, rubbing his flawless blond head and ruffling his hair style in the process. Of course it went back to its natural pristine state. He skipped rather than walked when he crossed through the streets and headed towards a busy intersection.

Little did he know that in the next twenty minutes, he will meet with an old companion and spend the next forty-five minutes filling him out on their colourful little gang and the aliases they chose for names. The main topic they would be discussing, well, none knew yet either.

In his arms he carried a basket of chocolates from a couple of his fans. His personal trainer had advised him to throw it away. In spite of treats rewarding to the body kindly, would said body be attractive enough to display on magazines after having consumed six boxes of chocolate? That's why...Kise laughed giddily, clutching them close to his chest. He'll give all of them to Kasamatsu-sempai! Yes, it was an excellent plan if he didn't say so himself. It won't ruin Kasamatsu's body after all; his dedication in training and practice was so hardcore that he'd probably burn off all calories during the first few days of the aftermath. And his person without the aggressive filter was rather sweet like chocolate. This was the mindset in which Kise Ryouta harboured at that time.

The mindset that which Kuroko Tetsuya held was a bit different seeing as _Kise_ was the one who tripped over _him_.

"Itai."

"_Oof_!" Kise was sprawled all over the floor of the side-path, the crowd dodging him and looking conflicted on whether to help him or not. The boxes of chocolate were spilled on the floor, some of them keeping their seal while one or two opened to have their contents trampled over. _Unbelievable! I didn't even see the bastard! _He pointed at the troublesome person who tripped him in irritation.

"Hey! Watch where you're - _KUROKOCCHI_!?" His trembling accusatory finger trembled, arm slowly lowering as his jawbone hit the ground.

"Domo."

"_EEEEH_!?"

"Kise-kun is being unnecessarily noisy."

* * *

"I don't think I like this." Mibuchi kept up to pace beside the shorter male, exchanging worried glances with Hayama across the room.

Throughout the duration of their usual whirlwind of classes, the group had made a total number of six unsuccessful attempts of cornering Akashi alone. When encountering the emperor-like individual, he was either travelling around in a big group or isolating himself depending on his mood.

Since it was Akashi, however, of course the kid knew the group of seniors he called close acquaintances would be up to something. That was why he was surrounded by constant large herds for the remainder of the day, never really contributing but just standing there in the middle and talking whenever his input was needed.

When the lunchtime bell rang, finally, Reo Mibuchi, (their trump card should Akashi ever call in sick) fished the boy out of the group and strolled next to him, blocking all suggestions for escapade.

"Like _what_?"

"Well you're a bit edgy today.. A frown like that would ruin that gorgeous face in your later years. Is something wrong?"

"Didn't I tell you not to pry, Reo?"

"I'm worried, okay, Sei-chan? Come dear, tell Reo-nee all that matters." Reo coaxed, walking forward and blocking Akashi from taking any more steps. "I can't let such a lively boy like you brought down by something as simplistic as love." He stopped at the funny look Akashi was giving him and let a short shrill of a laugh out.

"Isn't love anything _but_?"

"Au contraire, love is simple for the people who _understand_ it. When your hickeys stop showing up, one can piece things together. And although it takes a great deal off my shoulders, it seems to me that this Tetsuya male was special seeing as you've been a bit off lately."

Akashi pierced through his eyes with his own. "How so?"

"You're not paying _any_ attention in our joint classes."

"I've answered every single question directed at me."

"But you're not paying attention." Reo repeated, not amused.

"Why would I need to when I already know the material?"

Reo let out a condescending sigh. "You're being difficult."

"And I don't feel like gracing you with a reply." Akashi quickly turned on his heel and walked away from his prying friend, slow just to get the message across.

Behind him, Reo was frowning, because for once, he couldn't get to the family treasure that was Akashi. He took a hesitant step before following after his junior a couple of metres behind. Once again, he turned his head towards his companions, Hayama and Nebuya but they were no longer paying attention. Heartless bastards. Oh well. Since Mayuzumi was hard to pinpoint in the crowd, Reo would do fine just imagining him giving a thumbs up for encouragement.

"How close were you and Tetsuya?"

"_Reo_." Akashi said in warning, never faltering in his firm steps. He had the intent of shaking off his annoying senior parent-friend and heading towards the roof where he could enjoy lunch alone.

"Did you two ever share a kiss?"

"A kiss?" Now that stopped Akashi in his tracks. He mulled it over for about a minute before replying. "No, I don't believe we did."

Mibuchi sighed rather noisily, cocking his head in bemusement and a few strands of luscious raven hair fell across his face. "Could this be the problem here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Was your relationship one-hundred percent physical?"

"...I feel uncomfortable."

"As you should." Reo huffed, crossing his arms. "It's only right to go through a series of emotions under a predicament like this. It's just one of the little sacrifices we have to make for our desired outcome."

"Which is?"

"Love."

"There is no _love_."

"_Ah._" Mibuchi nodded because he was finally getting it. "I see now."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No, _you don't_."

"_Yes, I do_-"

"Stop it."

"...Really, Sei-chan."Mibuchi made a show of sighing admonishingly, pressing a dramatic palm against his forehead and closing his eyes. "Even when you're blessed with the brains of greatness and the prowess of a King, you're afraid of facing your own feelings. Isn't that the worst error of all?"

"..."

"The next time you see each other, kiss him. See for yourself what happens."

But Akashi was already walking away.

"Oh my," Mibuchi said with crossed arms, staring fondly at the redhead's disappearing back. He let out another sigh and flashed an elegant grin. "Our little Sei-chan is growing up."

* * *

"Wait, so you did _that?_"

"Yes, Kise-kun."

"_Beyond_ first base?"

"Well actually, I wouldn't say there was a first base..."

"And to someone like _that?"_

"Hai. But what is Kise-kun getting so worked up for?"

"No good, no good Kurokocchi!" Kise wailed, "You don't understand the dynamics of love and pure etiquette at all!"

"Etiquette? How does this relate to etiquette?"

"Well...you just don't _grab_ someone's doodle out of nowhere!" Kise was practically squawking by now.

"But it wasn't just 'someone', it was Akashi-kun."

"You're not getting the point!" Kise says, throwing his hands up with an expression between exasperation and dumbfound plastered on his face. "How would you feel if someone just touched you there?"

Kuroko thought about it for a moment. "Upset."

"_Because_ it's not good manners."

"I understand now, Kise-kun."

"Ex_actly_-ssu!"Kise sighed in defeated relief, resting his head on the table while peering at Kuroko across him through the corners of his eyes. He sighed again, stood up and rubbed at his forehead. "Geez! I didn't think that it would be that hard to get through to someone like Kurokocchi." He pouted a bit and pointed at his companion with an irritable finger. "Being confused and oblivious like you're the only white in a puddle of black doesn't fit you, Kurokocchi!"

"You mean because - by being absolutely clueless about something, I have become like Kise-kun? Oh no..."

"_That's not what I meant at all_!"

* * *

"What the hell? You're telling us to back off, Mibuchi? That isn't like you."

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that it's something that he has to learn by himself."

"Reo-nee's inner Mummy persona at full potential!"

"-Besides, he has the easier way. In this situation, he won't be the one to make the first move. That's Kuroko Tetsuya's job after all, seeing as he's the one that made our poor Sei-chan suffer!"

"You're biased."

"WAH! Mayu-Mayu-sempai appeared!"

"Don't call me that."

"Maybe I _am_ biased but it's better than defending the enemy."

"_You're biased_. Also, it's hard to imagine that he's not taking initiative. I highly doubt that Akashi is...the neko."

"He definitely is! His cold personality and endearing traits immediately puts him - hold on a second - how do you even _know_ that term?"

"...Light novels."

* * *

"Wait a minute...is that why you were lying in the middle of the walk path? Kurokocchi, that's dangerous! You could have gotten run over by a bicycle!"

"I didn't get run over by a bicycle, I got run over by Kise-kun."

Kise pouted, crossing his arms. "I _said _I was sorry. Besides, how do you expect me to see you? Why didn't you move over when you saw me coming or at least call out or something?

"I did call out. I said 'Kise-kun'."

"I didn't hear it!"

"By the way, I have heard news about Kise-kun. Because of your popularity as a model, it isn't difficult keeping tabs on you."

Kise replied with his refresher smile, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "The news even reaches your part of town, Kurokocchi? _Mou_," He said, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "This fame is such a curse."

Kuroko wanted to point out how Kise's facial expression explained the curse as a blessing but this time he didn't want to try.

"The famous Ichigo-Ichigo magazine said you've had forty-two girlfriends. That is why I don't think it's unwise to tell you my problem."

Kise made a combination of an indignant and disbelieving sound at the back of his throat, eyes wide and looking scandalized. "Forty-two?That's a rumour, no way!" Kise said, crossing his arms into an 'X' shape. "You're too naive, don't believe everything you hear."

"Ah, I see. Forgive me, Kise-kun. But now the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. To think someone like you could leap from girl to girl without rejection is just...oh, by that I mean no offense."

"None taken-ssu." Kise declared in a dejected manner, his eyes shining with premature tears. "That's the fifth wound you placed on me today, Kurokocchi."

"Hm?" Kuroko's brows narrowed a bit in his state of confusion. "I do not understand. Kise-kun was the one who tripped over me."

"I got hurt too!" Kise said, lips puckered in an irritated pout as he tapped his hand repeatedly on the table surface for emphasis. "That aside, when are you going to go back to this boy to apologize?"

Kuroko promptly stopped sipping at his vanilla milkshake. The surroundings of the cafe embraced the duo into a larger unity since the workplace was so busy. This place was the first option for convenience as it would be a bit troublesome if someone were to spot Kise and form a crowd of unprofessional paparazzi.

There was something Kuroko noticed about both Kise and Akashi. Their person and auras were not similar at all but their large presence, as opposed to his own, left him completely helpless sometimes. For the reason that Kise was under a contract for fame, his case was understandable but Akashi - that lissom, endowed _boy _was born and developed into an enigma that equipped this presence through hard work, talent and the intimidation that arose from these factors. Akashi is a very special person, he realizes. He was absolutely sure that he wasn't the only one that acknowledged this fact.

Was this a regular occurrence; falling deeply infatuated by the likes of one Akashi Seijuro? Was he something to be tossed aside? Did his presence, however small it is, mean anything - anything at _all _to him?

Then again, did Akashi not say, "_I find your company pleasant_"?

Was Akashi possibly humouring him? No, that didn't sound right; Akashi didn't waste his time on half-assed deeds like that. Unless of course, the show provided Akashi with amusement. The dread from the thought filled in his stomach like how a wealthy man poured his coins into a sack. Rapidly, sickly and uncared for.

"I'm not going back to him." Kuroko said, and that was the truth. "I do not want to. Especially after that confession."

"_What_? What are you saying, Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed, disbelief pouring over his handsome features. "Don't you adore him?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?" Then he squinted his eyes before widening them to the full capacity. "Did you just say confession? That's all the more reason! Now you have no choice but to go talk to him."

"Don't want to. Kise-kun, you seem to misunderstand the case here. Even if I wanted to, Akashi-kun banished me from ever seeing him again."

"Think about what he's going through." Kise said, reaching for Kuroko's vanilla shake. Well he _did _pay for it. "Knowing you, the confession must have been horrifying. The poor kid must be _confused_."

"I doubt it - Kise-kun, give me back my drink."

"Eh? Why do you doubt it?"

"My drink, Kise-kun, give it."

"Nope," The model said all too cheerfully, lips clamped around the straw and finishing half of its contents. He hummed in approval before pulling away, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "I'll never say no to a taste of my cute Kurokocchi!"

"...Keep my drink, Kise-kun. And to answer your first question, it is because..."

"Yes?" Kise shifted impatiently.

"Well..."

Kise nodded at him, gesturing him to keep going while sipping at Kuroko's former beloved shake.

"He was asleep when I said it."

-Only to choke on the vanilla substance. When he recovered from his coughing fit, Kuroko's hand patting his head awkwardly in an attempt to console him, he put the cup down and sighed, crossing his arms.

"Kurokocchi...how to put this..." He tilted his head up and their eyes met full on. "What is the point of confessing to someone while they're asleep?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"_Don't tell me you're actually thinking hard about the answer-ssu_!"

"Kise-kun, how long do we have left?"

"You mean on Earth? Beats me," Kise said with a weary shrug. "I wish we could stay here forever. Knowing the progress we've made though, it probably won't be too long."

"Progress?"

"I've already built up a career. I have friends and someone that I love." Kise said, eyes purposely averted from Kuroko's gaze in an attempt to sneak away with his said loved one projected through his thoughts. "When I got in touch with Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi, Midorimacchi and Momoicchi they are almost the same as me. To think even Midorimacchi landed a partner." He shook his head with an amused smile. "That's why, work hard with Akashicchi, okay?"

Kuroko felt a cool breeze brush past him. "Kise-kun got in touch with everyone except me."

"Wah! Kurokocchi, don't glare!" He said with a shudder, eyes squeezing shut. "That's truly terrifying. Anyway, we tried to find you, really!"

Kuroko only stared at him.

"Give us a break," Kise said with a pout, rubbing his head. "I wanted to find Kurokocchi first! But...even after sixty years and we still didn't hear a _word _from you, we sorta assumed your new lifestyle included you leaving no trace on Earth. And we didn't even know if you were in Japan in the first place! Nijimura-sempai landed in the U.S.A, you know?"

"I see." Kuroko had his usual poker face on, but... "Even Aomine-kun and Midorima-kun gave up trying to find me..."

"_Gah_. Don't be like that!" Kise exclaimed, digging into his pockets and flipping out his phone to slap on the table. "Here, we'll trade phone numbers so we don't lose you again, okay?!"

The other stared at the object with an eyebrow slightly arched before the gaze travelled up into gold irises. "I don't have a phone."

"Should have told me first."Kise sighed, standing up. "Come on, Kurokocchi. I'll buy you a phone. And then I can give you Midorimacchi, Aominecchi, Momoicchi and Murasakibaracchi's numbers."

"Yes." Kuroko replied, following his lively companion who only had one chocolate box left in his grasp.

* * *

"Do you know why I called you in today, Seijuro?"

"Yes, Father."

"_Fix it."_

"Yes. It won't happen again."

"That is to be expected. You will only be deemed worthy of bearing the Akashi name after excelling in your studies."

"Of course."

"That is all for today, Seijuro."

"Have a safe trip, Father."

The man rose from his chair, looking his nose down at his son and promptly left the private room of Akashi's second main household. Seijuro didn't lift his ducked head to watch his Father leave through the likes of a limo out the window. As expected. The only time there was an exception from Father's visiting pattern was when there was a disturbance in Akashi's work ethic shown in school results.

He was a mark off from obtaining a perfect score in his essays. Which would have been alright had it only been once instance. However, with each mark missed from all five practice essays including the official one, a visit from his Father was inevitable.

His concentration during classes was malfunctioning. It wasn't even a factor of motivation either; that sort of thing never once interrupted with his studies. Akashi grit his teeth, balled up his fist and slammed his forehead on the meeting room table, seething inwardly. It didn't last too long for someone to smash through his invincibility.

Even after he built up on it, layers of brick after layers of brick for years and years, Tetsuya had knocked it down in a matter of months.

It was nearing midday. Akashi had had his lunch early and was finished with his workload and extracurricular activities. Now what? He knew the answer. Father even gave a reminder this morning, not that it was necessary. He should be studying as per usual.

A major problem, however. He couldn't _focus. _

The state of distractedly looking for things around the room to procrastinate further, he thought he had overcome that in third grade. Apparently not. The student stood up from his desk chair and stretched. Was he reducing into the average teenager? Now that was a scary thought. To blend in with the idiots around him?

No thanks, Akashi thinks as he grabs the coat from the back of his door, I'll stay a functional genius.

In terms of aging beauty, Kyoto was dull for the city region lost its Japanese thrill and adapted an attractive modern appearance. There was always a constant flock of tourists raiding the main streets of Kyoto. Rather than complaining, the majority of locals encouraged their sight-seeing, and often women were dressed in kimonos to further expand the atmosphere of traditional culture.

Akashi got to witness that as he strolled around the city square, finely shaped wood supporting the external structures of the houses and stores and the bamboo waving hello in synchronization to the breeze.

There was a festival going on.

By the time of Kuroko's exile, it was already near the end of _yoiyoiyoiyama_, the third and final stage of waiting until _Gion Matsuri_ starts. By noon the streets were lively, and by evening, even livelier. Kyoto's downtown region was speckled with colour, lightened by fireworks and excessive in chatter and calls. Akashi returned home but decided to take a limo towards the centre of the festival by seven pm.

Everywhere one looked, stalls were aligned but were also all over the place.

Tetsuya would have loved it.

Sparklers sprouted like blooming orange petals, erupting from the firework wands of young children pushing past the crowd. The women were heavy with make-up, heavy with traditional clothing and heavy with the burden of the wild youngsters running around. Akashi's shoulders brushed past those of the men that were carrying spectacular floats, mighty like guardians of the community.

Akashi was sitting on a mini bridge, settled just above a koi pond with his legs dangling off the platform when he spotted him again.

Ah. What was he thinking? _Of course_ he would be here.

If he wasn't currently in a rough patch, he would have gained amusement from the amount of stall foods Tetsuya was carrying in his hands and under his arms. Stubbornly, he averted his eyes and swung his legs to the other side of the bridge. No, paying attention to the single thing causing him distress was most definitely not the solution.

He was, for once however, oblivious to the stare that Kuroko returned.

Kuroko was plucking tiny blankets out of the pink cloud that humans called cotton candy. It melted on his tongue before he got to chew and stained it pink but other than that, Kuroko deemed it a very enjoyable treat. In his hand between each space of partnership concerning his fingers, a skewer piercing balls of barbeque was secured. He used to have five but he had given one to the small puppy that was trailing after him.

Besides his fellow angels and Akashi, the stray pup was the only one who noticed him out of a weighty mass of Kyoto citizens. His company was much appreciated.

"Does it taste good, Nigou?"

"_Arf!_"

Kuroko knelt down, placing the excess of treats on the ground to pat his new friend's furry head. His knees sunk to the ground and his back arched so he could lean lower and talk quietly.

There was quite some distance between the angel and his treasured human, but there was no doubt that Kuroko noticed Akashi spot him. There was a group of people separating them, so if Kuroko knelt down just slightly, he would completely disappear from Akashi's vision.

Then again, the voice niggling at the back of his head reminded him Akashi's field of vision _did _somehow overcome the average human case.

"Look that way, Nigou." Kuroko gently angled the puppy's head into Akashi's direction. "That is Akashi-kun. Right now he's mad at me."

"_Arf arf!_"

"I tried that." Kuroko replied. "He's just very stubborn."

"_Grrrr._"

"Ah? I haven't considered that..."

"_Ruff!_"

"Maybe you're right."

Nigou slipped out of his hold. Kuroko distantly wondered if showing Akashi to Nigou was a bad idea.

"Nigou, please come back." Kuroko uselessly called after him, his hand raised as if that could halt all movement. It couldn't. This was one of those times where projecting his voice would could help but alas, he could not.

"Nigou, no..."

The pup had skilfully zigzagged his way under an array of human legs and dodged similar obstacles.

"You _traitor_..."

He watched from afar as Akashi's head turned. The heir had raised an eyebrow as the happily panting dog came into his vision. The animal was staring up at him with wide eyes as it perched on a space on the bridge next to him.

Then, in a horror-movie-worthy five second piece of motion, Akashi's head slowly turned, orbs that were focused on a strange dog just a moment ago now pinpointed Kuroko on the spot. The angel bristled. Those eyes dared him to step closer.

So he did.

Both his stare and mind were blank, the eye contact only breaking once he was close enough to step into the koi pond - the fishy habitants hurriedly scurried elsewhere; Akashi had turned away, facing a forward direction while his pale hand was idly ruffling the thick dark coat of Nigou's back.

_Definitely a traitor._

The angel kept walking. Each step didn't cease the stare directed at the back of Akashi's head. He was nearing the duo now. The moment he reaches the end side of the small bridge supporting Akashi and Nigou, a firm voice firmly snatched him away from his thoughts.

"Another step and I'll take your life, Tetsuya."

"..."

Akashi slowly stood up and turned, facing the phantom man and resuming their earlier eye contact. They stared at each other for a few seconds longer, one gaze relentless, the other completely white-paper blank.

Akashi didn't even flinch as a slim pointer finger raised and pointed at the puppy behind him who was lying down and cocking its head in an extremely innocent manner.

"How come Nigou gets to sit next to Akashi-kun?"

Akashi stared down at the puppy who had barked at him in return.

"He isn't causing any harm."

"Even if you say that…" The expression on Kuroko's face could be identified as miserable judging by the slight arching down of brow ends and the slightly lowered eyelids.

"You shouldn't have came, Tetsuya." His arms were crossed – that usually wasn't a good sign.

"I had no way of knowing Akashi-kun will be here. I thought you weren't the type to participate in festive outings but it seems that I am wrong."

"Let me rephrase that. You shouldn't have came _closer._" The boy corrected himself as he towered over the phantom man in term of aura and the elevation level they stood.

Kuroko lifted his head slightly.

"…Akashi-kun was watching me too." It wasn't a question to confirm, more so a statement since he did in fact remember cases like these were Akashi's personal pet peeves.

The human did not say anything nor show any acknowledgement. They stood in silence as they regarded each other with eyes ablaze. It can be noticed that the duo were perhaps akin to the elegant koi fish following instinctive trails hidden by the surface of the pond beneath the bridge Akashi stood upon. They were beings that each housed one universe, different from the next. When trails collide, the product created the picture of the strange red haired boy on the bridge and the unnoticeable phantom watching over him.

Kuroko broke the moment of peace by stepping closer, which caused Akashi to wreck the moment of silence in protest. His feet found the boards of the bridge. Akashi's stance straightened defensively and his eyes narrowed.

"Either you step off the bridge or I will."

Kuroko's arm came closer in attempt to reach out for his companion.

"No." Akashi stated, slapping Kuroko's arm away and taking a few steps back. "Stay away from me."

Akashi pressed his lips in distaste as Kuroko came even closer. Nigou whimpered, staying silent as Akashi turned his back on Kuroko, heading towards the unblocked exit of the bridge. Once again, Kuroko couldn't help it as he grabbed the student's arm and jerked forward, causing the other to turn with a ferocious glare, ready to kill.

"Don't touch me_."_

"Akashi-kun, I love you."

Kuroko's eyes were glinting under dim lighting. Whether it was moisture or the plea hidden in his words, neither he knew. _Don't push me away._

Once again, a silence spread over the atmosphere. If Akashi was even the slightest bit surprised, he didn't show it. The phantom man gently removed his grip from Akashi's arm and let the other retract it. Blue eyes darted towards heterochromatic orbs - but they were looking away.

He's heard of those words before. 'I love you.' Perhaps in movies, and the couples whispering around him. Akashi believed his Mother had loved him very dearly to the last second of her life. Akashi _knew _his Father had loved him despite the torment, despite the disturbing lack of displayed affection, despite how the man had only visited him about two days every month. He acknowledged the deep love both his Mother and Father harboured for each other like the strong connection between a negative and positive force.

But this was the first time those words were for him.

_You've only known me for two months. What right do you have to say that?_

Lost in his thoughts while his eyes strayed on Kuroko's form, he was startled out of them when the mutt barked loudly. Akashi gave Kuroko the most hateful look he could muster before turning and retreating the pond spot and also the festival, if the angel had to guess.

Once again, Kuroko experienced the sensation of his chest feeling hollow and heavy at the same time. That dangerous look Akashi gave, that would have had a small child shaking in his boots, if only he could obtain it and use it on Nigou.

"...I feel like kicking you off the bridge."

"_Arf arf!"_

"No you cannot be my sidekick. Nigou is a traitor."

_Whimper._

**I.**

[good evening.]

_[I am assuming this is Kuroko. How did you get my number?]_

[details don't matter. Midorima-kun i texted to ask for relationship advice.]

_[Don't be ridiculous, why would you come to me? That type of thing is not my expertise. Ask Kise.]_

[it's because Kise-kun told me you had a bedmate...]

_[He did not phrase it like that!]_

[so that means Kise-kun told you about my problem. could it be that you were trying to prepare advice for me and that was why it took you so long to reply?]

_[Die.]_

[Midorima-kun can be so thoughtful sometimes.]

_[DIE FASTER.]_

* * *

When he said one hundred years, he wasn't exaggerating. Tapping people's shoulders proved to be useless as they either fainted from shock or took one look at him, screamed and retreated while yelling something like 'Ghost!' or 'Monster!'

That was why it wasn't a surprise that he had met many eyes but not one pair had glanced back at him to establish a secure connection. Many times he thought that bond had been united but he had noticed they were all looking past him. Well, it wasn't their fault really. They were neglecting someone they couldn't see much less know of his existence.

Falling for Akashi definitely wasn't a gradual thing though his feelings did go through the process of blooming. However, going forward, the very same deep sated feelings were embedded as quickly as a pin dropping to the floor from an average height level.

But when someone returned his stare, one hundred years after his landing, Kuroko decided those eyes were the most beautiful of them all. They sucked his life essence, drew his spirit and tangled its flanks with long, pale digits.

It left him utterly breathless.

* * *

**Image sent 3:04 pm.**

_[Kuroko. What the hell is this?]_

[that is Nigou. he is my sidekick. he says: hello Midorima-kun.]

_[Stop fooling around!]_

**Image sent 3:23 pm.**

[now Nigou is saying: Midorima-kun is so stingy today.]

_[I am going to block you.]_

[don't be like that Midorima-kun. i was just joking.]

[Midorima-kun?]

[...]

[Midorima-kun, i am a desperate man in dire need of your help.]

The moment he placed his phone down in defeat, it started vibrating violently on the table, projecting the sound at least ten times louder and scaring Kuroko out of his wits. He snatched the phone up in impassive disbelief, staring at the caller I.D before accepting the call request.

"...Midorima-kun?"

"_Obviously._" The person on the other end of the line huffed in exasperation. "_You_. Stop _barraging_ me with texts every five minutes or I will _end _you. As if I don't already get that every day (nanodayo)!"

Kuroko wanted to point out that it was also obvious that Midorima called not only to complain about his texting pattern. Kuroko also wanted to ask if the usual annoying amount of texts he received daily was due to the 'bedmate'.

"Midorima-kun hasn't changed."

"Don't change the topic, idiot_._" There was a sound of shifting that begged Kuroko to imagine Midorima adjusting his glasses.

"Midorima-kun, I think I'm about to cry."

"I said don't change the topic!" Midorima snapped, irritation filling his spirit. Kuroko heard a heavy sigh. "Whatever the case, it is barely any reason to cry. Although I must say, to ignore your dignity for a while and even asking for _help _makes even _me _uneasy_._"

"I appreciate your concern-"

"Who's concerned?"

"And because you asked, I'll tell you why. Akashi-kun rejected me again and told me to stay away. Midorima-kun, have you ever been denied of the one thing you truly love?"

"...I refuse to do this anymore. Talk to Kise."

"_Wait._"

Midorima almost dropped the phone, the tone of urgency almost intimidating him.

"Midorima-kun, if you hang up I will sob."

The green haired companion spluttered. "What - _fine_! Just..." Midorima pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "I despise this topic but I will humour you for now. Only because the state you're currently in is so _pitiful. _Did you just snort?

...Whatever, tell me what kind of person this Akashi character is."

"He's quick and decisive. Actually, I have a feeling that Midorima-kun would like him. He is interested in shogi and is very talented at it. But..."

"But?"

"It's easy to mistake him for a fellow of the devil's spawn."

"..."

"..."

Whilst keeping his definitely-not-amused poker face on, Midorima blinked two times in silent aghast. "Just what kind of people are you getting yourself involved with (nanodayo)?"

"This kind of person is different, Midorima-kun. He was the only one that saw me."

"And is that the reason why you're," Here, the previous angel grimaced. "pining over him?"

"It is one of the reasons."

"Then what's the main reason?"

"Akashi-kun is very pretty."

Midorima hanged up but Kuroko called approximately thirty seconds after.

"What do you expect me to say?" He asked flatly in response. It was true that their history wasn't the best but even if it wasn't external, a bond approaching friendship connected the two and was apparently firm enough that one could ask the other for love advice.

"Well, Midorima-kun is in a relationship, right?"

"No."

"How do you win over your partner?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I will start listening when Midorima-kun says something helpful to me." Kuroko rapidly added. "And I will not stop bugging him until he spills."

The other's eyebrow twitched, tempted to slam his cell against the wall and in substitute for one of the very important modern necessities, borrow his human little sister's phone to search for Oho Asa daily checkups.

"...He said he wanted you to stay away, yes?"

Kuroko confirmed it.

"Then _stay away._"

Two things happened: the combusting need for Kuroko to protest and the hated but now familiar sinking-feeling of his heart. "Ano...I think I was wrong to come to Midorima-kun for advice."

"Let me finish." Midorima stated impatiently. "Stay away temporarily. By the looks of things, you've been taking everything so fast that he couldn't handle it. Right now it's better to respect his wishes and build his trust for you."

"But-"

"For how long do you think you'll love him?"

"Forever."

Midorima snorted at this but wisely decided not to comment on it. "And you won't ever stop loving him?"

"No. In the time I spend living, I will also be loving."

"Well from here on, it's so clear that even an infant can understand. Since you've got _this_ much time on your hands, it couldn't hurt you to wait a bit. If it really is true and your feelings are 'eternal', be patient with Akashi. The one thing he asks right now is for time and it is up to you to sacrifice - and therefore grant him that."

"...I see. Thank you."

"Fine. That better be it for now, I hope you're satisfied." The comment came out as dry as a brick. After a moment of silence passed, another sigh escaped Midorima's lips. "Listen, Kuroko. Love consists of many different things. What keeps a relationship going is not only 'love' but also hate. This kind of hate can coexist with your love - and the two together is the ideal concept of a human love. For example, a major factor is patience which should be partnered alongside the will to keep loving your partner despite a tough time. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Kuroko answered immediately and in spite of the situation, he was somewhat amused that Midorima had supplied a textbook definition of love. "That was very helpful. I will be patient with Akashi-kun as he is being patient with me. Thank you, Midorima-kun, I am truly grateful."

"Hmph. Don't _thank _me; it's not like I _wanted_ to help. Will that be all?"

"Yes, in a moment I'll give you the satisfaction of hanging up.

...Midorima-kun, I was wrong. You _have _changed. So much that I'm afraid it's almost a laughing matter."

And just for kicks, Kuroko hanged up first and robbed Midorima of said satisfaction.

Midorima's eyes widened a fraction as he heard incoming beeps on the other side of the call which was only slightly different in terms of being irritating, to the voice of the phantom-like angel. He lowered the phone, stared at the screen and scowled while flipping his phone lid shut.

"Fool." He muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, his phone wasn't in his hands anymore. Midorima's eyes twitched in natural annoyance.

"...Takao, I suggest you give my phone back right now or else."

He turned around just in time to see upturned lips shift into a smirk.

* * *

[i was thinking for a while...are you deeply in love with someone else as well?]

[_What are you talking about? Of course not._]

[because it sounds like you know so much already.]

[_I can learn about love by simply __**observing**__ the idiots around me._]

[i see.]

Kuroko knew that that excuse could work. Midorima was highly intelligent, and highly-intelligent persons can do things like this. However, it was also a fact that the bespectacled angel was known for being an incredibly great big liar.

[good luck, Midorima-kun.]

**II.**

The door opens and for a moment, Kuroko is surprised. Instead of the violet view he was expecting, the person who opened the door was a traditionally good-looking male around his age, a mole underneath his eye. When they met gazes, the stranger gave a warm smile.

"You must be Kuroko, right?" The door opened wider. "Come in, you came a long way."

"Sorry for intruding." Kuroko replied monotonously, shuffling off his shoes and stepping into the double apartment room. The door shut neatly behind him and he was faced with what would have been a nice arrangement of furniture if it weren't for the packets of snacks lying about.

"So, Atsushi told me a lot about you a while ago." Himuro was already in the additional kitchen corner, having urged Kuroko to sit on the couch. He was preparing a pot of tea.

"Really?" Kuroko blinked. For non-stop conversations on Skype, there was always at least one message on the screen that contained the name 'Muro-chin'. "It's the reverse for me, Himuro-kun."

"So you already know who I am, huh?" Himuro chuckled, coming closer and setting the tea cups down, gesturing for Kuroko to take a cup. The other murmured a quiet thanks before inhaling the scent and instantly feeling calmed.

"Ooooh~ Is that Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara entered the scene, hair slightly damp and void of any upper body clothing. Two gazes instantaneously glued to the sight, one impassive and the other slightly troubled.

"Hello Muraskibara-kun. Long time no see." Kuroko's eyes wandered over the large kid.

"Long time no see~" Murasakibara shuffled into the centre of the room, his large shadow covering the majority of both bodies. He loomed closer, gazing down at Kuroko with his hand outstretched in what _could _have been a greeting. "Did Kuro-chin bring the snacks?"

"_Atsushi_." Himuro reprimanded, a firm look on his face. Murasakibara pouted, retracting his hand from Kuroko's head but his comrade wasn't done yet. "Put something on first." Himuro gestured to his naked torso, his expression anything but impressed.

"_Eeeeeh?" _Murasakibara prolonged a whine. "It's okay like this, isn't it? Muro-chin is the only one that is looking."

To Kuroko's surprise, there was a red tint on Himuro's cheeks - but it quickly lost its effect as he pursed his lips and pointed down the hallway to what Kuroko presumed to be Murasakibara's room.

"Come on Atsushi, put a shirt on. It's rude to greet your guests in this state."

"Hm~ okay. If Muro-chin says so." Then the giant was off to find a shirt, keeping his promise like a good boy.

"Sorry about that." Himuro addressed Kuroko, his face eased back into relaxed contentedness.

"It's okay." Kuroko insisted, not the least bit frazzled from the events. "Murasakibara-kun has been like that for as long as I can remember."

"You two have known each other for a long time, haven't you?" Himuro picked up politely, legs crossed. Something told Kuroko that this person was probably the most socially-acceptable being he had met so far. "That must be nice. I have an old childhood friend as well but we don't keep in contact anymore."

"Why not?"

Himuro chuckled, raising a dismissive hand. "Ah, not like that; it doesn't trouble me at all. Originally, I lived in America with him but he left early to go to Japan. I came here searching for him but I came to the wrong region. He's in Tokyo, I think. Anyways, all I'm saying is that it's nice how you're still keeping in touch with old friends."

_We haven't contacted each other for more than one hundred years but- _"I guess so."

"Speaking of regions, you came to Akita all the way from Kyoto. I'm surprised you aren't nodding off in exhaustion yet."

"Yes. The train ride was ten hours but I'll hold up, thank you."

A silence fell over them, one that Kuroko knew he was comfortable keeping since he was generally a silent person but he could note Himuro's uneasiness.

"You and Murasakibara-kun seem close. I was a little bit shocked."

"Hm?"

"The Murasakibara-kun that I knew always drove people away with his attitude."

"Yes, he's quite a handful, isn't he?" Himuro smiled fondly although it could have been mistaken for amusement. "It was like that for the first couple of weeks." He rested his cheek on his palm, highly immersed in the memory. "He was like an overgrown baby."

Kuroko stared.

"Oh, that's right. He still is one. Then, I guess he was like an overgrown kitten. Except he was his own master." Himuro replaced the description thoughtfully, brows furrowed. "He didn't exactly warm up to anyone unless they started spoiling him."

"Murasakibara-kun was always difficult."

"That's true." The other agreed. "I guess that's why he's very endearing."

"...Eh?"

"If I were to put it into words..." Himuro drew out. "Do you know how a person's behaviour around a loved one is different to behaviour around those that aren't on that level?"

Kuroko stayed quiet but otherwise confirmed the statement with thoughts concerning Akashi _and _Midorima as well, for that matter.

"Well, with Atsushi, the contrast is unbelievable." He laughed a bit. Kuroko wondered if Himuro was really a generally cheerful person. "The way I see it, it's endearing, seeing as he changes completely around me. Ah, but that's only my thoughts." He raised a dismissive hand.

"Murasakibara-kun and Himuro-kun are _really _close."

"I'd like to think so." Himuro agreed, nodding. "Although most people tell me that I act as if I'm his Mother."

"I see. By the way, lovers can spoil each other the same way a Mother babies her child too."

"What are you saying?" The elder tensed but his smile was still plastered on.

"How do you feel about Murasakibara-kun?"

At that moment, said giant came through, thankfully fully dressed in baggy clothing. Kuroko didn't need to look to know Himuro was relieved with his arrival.

"Kuro-chin is talking about me?" He spoke in his usual lazy drawl. Kuroko's body jumped two centimetres into the air as a result of the other's weight when Murasakibara dumped his larger self on the couch next to his angel friend. He hummed in curiosity. "Muro-chin, was he saying mean things?"

"Of course not, Atushi." Himuro soothed.

"Mmkay~ that's good because even if it's Kuro-chin, I will crush you."

"I understand."

"There will be _no _crushing in this household, Atsushi."

"Ehhhhh."

"Murasakibara-kun, would you crush Himuro-kun?" Kuroko proceeded with barely any caution, his head cocked to the side curiously.

"What are you talking about, Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara copied his action, a tucked strand falling from his ear and Himuro mused how the friends looked like two owls communicating. "Muro-chin doesn't deserved to be crushed."

"What if Himuro-kun did something to make him deserve it?"

"No, I won't crush him. Muro-chin is Muro-chin."

"Thank you, Atsushi." Himuro said with a slightly wider smile.

"With Muro-chin, it's a different kind of crush."

The corners of Kuroko's lips twitched up ever so slightly. Himuro covered his blushing face with a hand. Murasakibara was not as oblivious as people deemed him to be.

It was Murasakibara's flat they were staying at but it felt as if Himuro was there to complement the giant's hosting abilities - or rather, lack thereof. Earlier on, Himuro had brought a small cake from Murasakibara's pastry shop just for this occasion. Despite the fact that Kuroko only got to devour 1/20th of the attractive dessert (due to Murasakibara's large appetite and his tendency to _not _share), he could tell that the bites he took consisted of groomed skill.

So this was what filled Murasakibara's past one hundred years. He wondered how long Himuro had to partake in it.

The elder had to leave early for he had work tomorrow but not without a word with Atsushi, forcing him to offer a stay-in night for Kuroko. When the lights were out and peace emanated from the silence in which the pastry chef decided to stop eating, the phantom man witnessed curious amethyst eyes turn to him.

"Ne Kuro-chin~ why are you here anyway?"

**III.**

"Aomine-kun. It's been a long time."

Instantaneously, the 'ganguro' spat out the bite he took out of the burger. "The _HELL_?" After rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes fell on the cyan bed head and the ghost-like person who had the misfortune of owning it.

Aomine rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "_Tetsu_?"

"Domo."

"_Oi_! The first thing you say is _Domo_!?"

"What would Aomine-kun want me to say?"

"Never mind, damn it." Aomine mumbled, reaching into his pocket and dumping the wrapped burger slap on the table in front of Kuroko. "Here. One hundred years, huh?"

Kuroko eyed the burger warily before his orbs rolled back onto Aomine. "I don't want to eat something that came out from Aomine-kun's pocket."

Aomine's forehead creased for a bit but he shrugged, chomping down on his burger. "Suit yourself." He said with his mouth full. "Kise told me he finally found you. I didn't know he'd be so quick in finding my location." Aomine drawled irritably, crushing the wrapper of the burger and shooting it into the bin on the far end of the fast food restaurant.

"Actually, I found Aomine-kun here by chance."

"_Bullshit._" Aomine called, his squinted stare never leaving Kuroko's face. "You were in Kyoto when Kise found you."

"That is true."

"..."

"..."

"No elaboration?" Aomine's eyes were the first to narrow in the staring competition.

"I visited Murasakibara-kun."

"That guy is in _Akita._"

"..."

"Bastard."

Kuroko felt a kick under the table. "Itai...by the by, Aomine-kun, I heard that they sell vanilla milkshakes here."

"Of course." Aomine snorted. "It's _Maji Burger. _Have you never been in one?"

"They sell vanilla milkshakes?"

"Yeah."

Slowly, Kuroko outstretched his arm on the table, his fingers uncurling and his palm exposed. "Aomine-kun."

"No way. Pay for your own food." Aomine protested, his forehead lines becoming more prominent. Of course, this only made Kuroko widen his eyes even more, somehow managing to look pleading while keeping an incredibly straight face.

Aomine glared but to no avail.

"Thank you, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said as he walked past him, a five hundred yen note in his hand.

"_Bastard." _Aomine muttered as his old 'shadow' paid for the vanilla shake at the counter. When they were both back to sitting in a conversational manner, it was Aomine again to introduce a curious topic. "So this is how you look as a human."

"Hm. But for some reason, Aomine-kun looks different from all of us."

"Wha? How?"

"You look like you came out of a toaster."

"Do you want to die?"

"Ow ow ow-" Kuroko grabbed the hand that was placed on top of his head and pinched the skin in reprimand for the terribly painful clutches. "Aomine-kun is squeezing my brain."

Aomine released his hold but otherwise acted indifferent. "Made a living yet, Tetsu?"

"No." He answered, finally unwrapping the burger that was safe more or less. "I have heard of Aomine-kun's profession though."

"What, this getup?" The tanned boy snorted, gesturing to his police uniform. He swallowed down his food before leaning closer, resting his palm on his hand. "Nothing much happens in Tokyo so they let you snooze on the job."

"I imagine that's why Aomine-kun likes it." Kuroko said in mutual deadpan.

Aomine shrugged. "Nah, it's got a couple of perks as well."

"Like what?"

A filthy grin spread over Aomine's face as he leaned forward even closer, crooking his finger to suggest Kuroko did the same. His hand cupped around his mouth to avoid raising his voice. "Check it out, Tetsu." Kuroko's eyes followed Aomine's finger which pointed in the direction of a middle-aged woman, spectacles on her dainty nose and her legs so long that she undoubtedly surpassed Kuroko's height.

The man in question blinked. "It's rude to point at someone-"

"Shhhh!" A hand clamped over his mouth as Aomine hissed into his ear. "Keep your voice down, idiot! Anyway, did you even take one good look? That babe is _fine._"

"...She's not _that _beautif-"

"It's all about the boobs, Tetsu. The _boobs._"

An intense stare was his reply.

"There's nothing wrong with appreciating female bodies. You're good at observing right? Oi, where are you going? Come back." Aomine grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him closer again.

"What this have to do with your work?"

"She's my co-worker." Aomine said with a serious face. "And that's just _one _of the benefits of working in this type of area."

"What are the other benefits?"

"She's got a sister."

Kuroko's eyelids lowered just a tiny bit, the only indication of his irritation. Forfeiting the notion to pinch his long-lost friend on the arm, (he'd rather not have his brain squeezed again), Kuroko blew out and exhalation from puckered lips.

"Che. What's that sigh for?"

"Aomine-kun, isn't it better to stick with one person instead of perving on many of them? I believe true love can only be shared with one other person."

"What's this?" Aomine eyed Kuroko, his forehead creased. "You're getting all deep all of a sudden. Don't worry about something like that, Tetsu, I already know. I've got someone in my sights." The dark-skinned teen flashed a toothy grin, not unlike the ones that his younger self liked to display at any given moment.

"But Aomine-kun..." Kuroko started slowly. "It looks like you have more than one person in your 'sights'."

"Shut it." Aomine croaked. "This one is special."

"How so?"

"Because the darn idiot is hot. But not like _that _chick hot, I mean _damn _hot_, _you know?" His words were accompanied with a series of hand gestures. "A real rarity in a world like this."

"If that's the case, then why does Aomine-kun window shop?"

"Like I said, there's nothing wrong with appreciating beauty."

"Breasts, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko questioned.

"Breasts, Tetsu." Aomine nodded.

"Aomine-kun...never mind. Tell me more about this special person of yours."

"They're the biggest idiot on Earth. You'd be surprised. But you know how they say 'the stupider the kid, the cuter they are'? It's something like that with them. Anyway, why are we talking about this?"

"Keep speaking, Aomine-kun."

"Why?"

"Please."

"What's gotten into you?"

"Have they said 'I love you' yet?"

"Hah? No way. 'Get lost', I got a million times. 'Back off asshole,' plenty. 'Pervert!' more than I can count. 'I love you'? Zero."

"Aomine-kun is persistent."

"Heh. That's what I said but I got called creep instead. But don't get me wrong, Tetsu, if it wasn't so obvious that the idiot liked me back, I wouldn't spend half my time chasing after them."

"How is it obvious?"

"Geez, you sure are asking a lot of questions."

"My apologies, Aomine-kun. This is research."

"...Right. Well, it's just obvious, you know?" If their surroundings were covered in flames, neither would notice for both were deeply engaged in this topic.

"No."

"No?"

Kuroko shook his head while Aomine scratched at his own. "Shit, you really want me to explain something like that out in the open?"

"You _were_ just audibly admiring female anatomy out in the open..."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"Because it's normal."

"Aomine-kun is truly a horrible guy."

The horrible person snorted and all in all didn't look like he cared. "That person always gets jumpy around me. Why do I have to point these out, people should be able to tell from miles away. Especially when the full blush is out. It's freaking crazy, Tetsu, it spreads down their neck." Aomine shook his head. "Crazy adorable."

"Sounds like it."

"Right? Anyway, they keep telling me to piss off, but this one time right, that person goes to _my _apartment and asks to stay the night because there were large dogs on the loose around their area. Oh, and even if all I receive are glares and the like, we always have those sweet ass moments."

"Hm?"

"One time, I got a hug because they were working in the water works and needed someone to calm them. Ask them now and I'm probably on the top of their 'hate' list but it's pretty damn hilarious because I'm also on the top of their 'who-to-go-to-when-I-need-to-cry-and-be-comforted' list."

"Could it be that this someone is like Midorima-kun?"

"Midorima? Sure." Aomine frowned. "Yeah, that works but that person is no way near as annoying as him."

"I see. Aomine-kun, I've listened to all your explanations but I'm still not as confident as you are with the thought that your feelings are being reciprocated."

"Look, it's not something to be _told, _alright?" The police officer shoved a hand through his hair. "Some people confess their love in a different way. They expect you to pick up on it." Aomine said with a somewhat bitter-sounding laugh. "You know why?"

Kuroko leaned closer, his wide eyes shining.

"Because they're as pathetically shy as Midorima."

The phantom angel's back hit the seat once again, a finger pressed in between his lips thoughtfully. "...I see."

Aomine snickered once again, lost in his own thoughts not unlike Kuroko's state. "Yeah one time, that bastard even ran _away _from me because they didn't know how to deal. They should just come out and say 'I want you to screw my brains out already'."

"Hmmm...Aomine-kun is definitely not a trustworthy source but..."

"Oi, what are you talking about?"

"Thank you."

"Hah?"

**IV.**

[Yo Kurokocchi! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉDid you learn something new today?]

* * *

It was the last day of the ongoing festival when their eyes met once again. No waves were executed, just the promise of a distant greeting. The night sky was a clear black dome that in its respects, ensnared victims in its deceiving demise. A loud whistle drew the attention of the crowd and just as soon as the whistle erupted into an explosion, a number of calls and cheers surrounded the atmosphere.

Fireworks, Kuroko decided, looked like flowers blooming out of nothing. A miracle of all sorts.

Akashi was standing on top of the dock, an accompaniment - a _decoration _by his Father's side. And Kuroko was standing on damp ground that was constantly being fed by the water the tide brought in. He was watching, always watching.

It would be dangerous to fly tonight. So while flowers set the sky alive, why don't we walk on the Earth a bit with Nigou behind us and maybe hold hands while we wait?

Kuroko notices three things that night. One, he was reaching his limit. Two, there were eye bags evident on Akashi's face. And finally, three -

Fireworks were really, _really _pretty.

* * *

**Take a coffee break or something. If you're still into the Renaissance (wtf, y), you're just about half way. I'm sincerely sorry about chapter length inconsistency... *offers you a donut***

* * *

In the little group of friends, Kuroko was known for his wicked sense of humour. Unfortunately, he didn't stay too long with Akashi for the male to pick up on it.

It was too cold. It was far too breezy. Why didn't the maids close the windows? Furthermore, where did my blanket and pillow ran off to? Those were Akashi's thoughts as his eyes slowly opened. They were narrowed slits when they widened completely. A shocked gasp escaped him and in the next second, Akashi was up in a sitting position, his hands smacked down on the asphalt under his body.

"_Where the - _" A cool breeze cut off his sentence for him. Akashi wrapped his arms around himself in retrospect.

His bedroom should definitely _not _be about a mile high from the ground. The teen studied his surroundings with his heart beating erratically in his chest. Luckily, the air around this level was plenty and fresh so when he calmed himself by taking in long, deep breaths he was able to get his mind into gear.

The Akashis were powerful. Could this be a threat? But who would be foolish enough to scuttle into his _own _household and _take _him? His Father was a very authoritative bastard, surely he could arrange a search rescue team for Akashi and then entrust him with the permission for revenge?

Taking in another deep breath. Akashi decided to run through an overview.

First, he was on top of a building. Second, that building is a _skyscraper. _Third, Akashi was still in his nightgown. Fourth, it was cold. Fifth, that phone needs to shut the hell up-

_Phone? _

His hand shot out at lightning speed and grabbed it, pressing the accept button and holding it to his ear.

"Whoever you are, I will have you _punished _for this."

"I know that, Akashi-kun. But before that, don't you have to get down first to carry out a punishment?

"...Tetsuya." Akashi felt like punching the ground in frustration. His teeth were gritted. "To what pleasure do I owe this fine..." He stared up the sky, deducting that it was around five to six AM. "Just let me down _now _or else."

"Doesn't Akashi-kun want to know why I flew him up there? Also I am in a very crowded place. People will see if I kick off the ground with my wings out."

Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling and counting down from ten rapidly. "...What do you want?"

"Akashi-kun kept me waiting too long."

To anyone else, this sentence would have struck horror into the mind. The tendencies of a stalker with mental problems was not unknown to this world. Some people would even go to the extent of locking someone up under the logic that they'd have the prisoner all for themselves. Yet for some appalling reason, the only feeling that Kuroko's voice brought was, quite scarily, relief. That...was surely not a _right _thing to feel_._

"Oh really. And what part of 'stay away from me' begs you to wait?" Akashi challenged.

"There's no need to hide it, Akashi-kun.." Kuroko soothed. In spite of the early time, the streets were busy so he pushed the receiver close to his mouth and watched the flurry of people move on. His head tilts up but the top of the building which Akashi was on was obscured by the sheer height. "Even I know that Akashi-kun regrets saying that."

"You're wrong." Akashi stood up, one arm still curled around his abdomen for warmth. "With all seriousness, _Tetsuya, _let me down _now _or I will - "

"You will what, Akashi-kun?" A silence. "Remember how I said while we're in this cosmos, there's no chance of you winning?" Regardless of its content, Kuroko's tone was gentle. "I missed Akashi-kun so much.."

"This is starting to anger me, Tetsuya." Akashi almost showcased gravel in his voice but managed to stifle it. He sighed audibly. "What are you planning to do with me here?" Akashi was a smart boy; he knew that once Kuroko was set up on doing something, it was no use trying to bargain him out of it.

"I want to keep Akashi-kun there as long as it takes until he gives an answer that is one hundred percent truthful." His eyes were focused on the highest part of the building he could see, wondering how Akashi looked right then. "If it comes to days, I will bring Akashi-kun food. If you have reached an answer, my number is on speed dial on that phone. If it is the wrong answer, you will stay there a bit longer. The question is: do you love me?"

Akashi scoffed. "Tetsuya, don't be _absurd_. You can't just _keep _me here!"

"Yes I can."

A soft sound ranging in between a growl and a groan of frustration left Akashi's throat as he raised the phone up in the air.

"...Akashi-kun, if you break that phone, you have no means of contacting me."

Slowly the phone was lowered in the trembling hand. Akashi's evident exasperation buried itself under the roots once again, hidden but boiling under his flesh. He let out a loud, irritated sigh. He couldn't even retaliate by ending the call for that would serve as a bigger punishment.

"Until I have found the answer you want, how do you expect me to amuse myself much less stay warm and prevent hypothermia?"

"If it is needed, I will bring blankets and clothes up. As for entertainment, that is up for Akashi-kun to decide." Kuroko calmly replied. "Although just so Akashi-kun knows...it's perfectly alright for you to call me. I am available all times."

"_Tetsuya._"

"Also, it is not 'the answer that _I _want'. Akashi-kun must have misheard me. It is the answer that is true to yourself and is fair to me."

Akashi's facial expression was incredibly, comically sour at this point. However, miles high from the ground, Akashi had an inkling that no one would be able to see it, even Tetsuya. "_How _would I know an answer that's 'fair' to you?"

"It is _fair_ to me, Akashi-kun," Kuroko imitated his hardened tone. "_if_ your reply is honest. Does Akashi-kun have any more questions?"

"Yes..." Akashi's face was downcast, his bangs lightly brushing his forehead and eyelids. "How could you be so heartless?"

There was a silence. And then suddenly, a sound. To this moment and the future years about to come, Akashi did not know what that sound was but he could have _sworn _Kuroko had just chuckled before covering his mouth. His suspicions were never confirmed as the angel didn't hint at it.

"That was a nice try, Akashi-kun." Kuroko stated in admiration. "But if you're going to choose that path, wouldn't it be more effective to drop your pride and beg?"

"What did I say about mocking me?"

"...To never?"

"_Precisely._" The teen hissed into the phone.

"I apologize."

Another breeze swept by and Akashi clutched tighter at his clothes, teeth clenched tight together and his brows furrowed. The emotion that enters him, teeming stress, was something that he hadn't encountered for a while. No, not since Kuroko's disappearance. His red hue was a speck on top of a cement river of blue. Slowly, he sunk back down in a crossed legged position, hanging up the call. Then he pressed both his palms into his eyes and sighed.

Kuroko thought nothing of it.

Around 12 PM, (it's amazing how Akashi could sense these things), Kuroko finally received the call he was waiting for.

"Tetsuya, I am _famished._" It was just a bit less than a growl. As if on cue, his stomach rumbled.

Kuroko pressed the 'end call' button and shoved the cell phone into his pocket. Akashi's eyes widened as the sound notified him of the situation and he was left staring at the unresponsive screen in horrified disbelief.

"I thought so." Kuroko watched Akashi slightly jump in surprise from the perimeter of the building. "I was just waiting for Akashi-kun to call me." In his arms was a full bento, the contents steaming and fogging up the plastic lid.

Kuroko expected the glare. What Kuroko didn't expect was the ferocity of it. That wild look really did shake him to the core sometimes. Cautiously, he stepped down the ledge of the roof and slowly placed the bento down on the floor. "I got you tofu soup..."

"Is that supposed to make everything better?" Akashi replied, thoroughly unimpressed. When he didn't receive an answer, he stepped forward and took the bento, making a point to walk all the way to the opposite end of Kuroko's side to sit down and place it on his lap. Snapping open the chopsticks, he studied Kuroko with lethal eyes. "I am actually being tolerant with you." He shares out loud, though has no idea why, before biting the tip of a pork slab.

"I know." Kuroko said. "I'm taking advantage of it." And he has no clue why he shares that as well.

"_Lovely_." That word was thick ice, slicing through Kuroko's chest.

Ten minutes in, Akashi finished the rest of his bento. "Why are you still here? Go away. I wish to be left alone."

Kuroko cocked his head. "Doesn't Akashi want to give me his answer?"

"No."

"I see." Kuroko turned, his wings outstretched and started in a kicking-off position. "I will see you later then,"

"I mean _no._" Akashi stood up, fists tight by his sides as he glared at Kuroko defiantly. "_No _is my answer. Take it and put me down at once or you will suffer the consequences."

"Incorrect."

"_What_?" Akashi spat. "You really expect me to - to - "

"Ano, I realize now that the question might be a little harsh for you to answer." Kuroko thought aloud. "Forgive me; I haven't thought this out. Then, I'll ask another question. 'Do you trust me'?" He had many times where he abused Akashi's trust and it did hurt him a little inside. It was probably a bullet in his own foot for asking him that and then placing the human on the tip top of the sky-scraper but at least Akashi could now face the seriousness of this.

"_No._" Akashi answered confidently. "No, I do _not _trust you nor will I _ever _now that you're putting me through this. That is the truth."

Kuroko's eyes shifted, and Akashi thought that it was the only expression of sadness that would get past the enigma. "It sounds sincere but it's not what I'm looking for..."

"Tough." Akashi walked closer and held out his hand. "Fly me back down."

Kuroko shook his head, backing away. "No. I'm going to wait until that answer changes."

"_Tetsuya_!" Akashi yelled as the angel took flight, disappearing in the distance. The view of the angel's back dominated with the size of overgrown tree-branch spread wings looked something short of a majestical deity of some sort, departing the Earth.

* * *

He comes back in the middle of the night to drape a blanket over Akashi's sleeping form.

* * *

Lunchtime next day, Akashi was getting desperate. What he failed to notice, however, was that Kuroko was just the same as he brought the meal down. This time it was a Westerner dish. One needed variety, he thought, when one was trapped on the top of a tower with no way to get down safely. He observed the silent Akashi eating, watched him finish, scoop up the rubbish and then turned to kick off once again. Like the day before, their exchange consisted of no words, just that of a broken will and a pleading aura on Akashi's part.

"Tetsuya, I trust you."

Kuroko removed the pale hand from the back of his shirt that was stopping him from leaving.

"I don't believe you." But he believes _in _him. The reason being - Akashi had many chances to attack Kuroko and threaten him, but there was just one inch of a barrier that stopped him from doing so. He could tell from Akashi's shaky resolve.

The next day, Kuroko received the same vocal response. As soon as the sweet words poured of Akashi's mouth, the angel withered a little bit.

"Maybe it isn't Akashi-kun's fault because he's been kept like a pet up here for three days." Kuroko commented. "But you should know that it hurts me when I see the insincerity in your eyes and tone."

Akashi blinked once, taken aback. He raked a hand through his bangs, exposing his forehead and exhaling audibly through his lips. "So you've picked up observational skills."

"It's hard not to when you're faced with different people every day, people who don't take notice of you for one hundred years. The only thing I could do is notice _them_...but in Akashi-kun's case, it is quite obvious, even for the untrained eye."

The boy, in response, replied with a acidic laugh. "I am_ deeply _sorry for my behaviour_, _Tetsuya." The word sheathed a small dosage of poison. "The next time you visit, I'll be sure to eagerly greet you and await my meal with a huge smile on my face. Maybe I'll even bow at your feet in thanks for the food."

Kuroko bit his lip in concern, his finger tracing his chin thoughtfully. "I didn't know Akashi's mind was this fragile...to be honest, I thought the danger zone would last much longer than three days."

"It's _not_ that." Akashi snapped, the frustration displayed from his tensed muscles and posture. "I haven't taken a shower in 72 hours. I _reek_."

Kuroko smiled a little at that. Trust Akashi to be unintentionally amusing at a time and event like this.

"Is that all, Akashi-kun? Don't worry." Kuroko stepped off the ledge again, his wings letting him stay afloat in Akashi's sight. "I'll be back with a solution."

Akashi was _not _amused when Kuroko came back with a bucket braced against his chest, a soap bar in one hand, a sponge in the other and a matt rolled up tucked under his armpit.

"...What is that?"

Kuroko cocked his head to the side, appearing confused. "It's the shower you wanted. I hope Akashi-kun doesn't mind sponge-baths."

"I'm going to kill you."

"It's best if you strip now." Kuroko commented indifferently, setting the equipment on the roof of the building and rolling his sleeves up. "I'll help you cleanse yourself."

"I will _really _kill you."

"Would Akashi-kun really kill me in this filthy state? Who will wash your back?"

"I will kill you aftermy bath." Akashi decided quickly.

Kuroko smiled. "Akashi-kun is so kind."

The next 45 minutes were silent as Kuroko and Akashi worked in tandem. Despite Kuroko's previous protests, Akashi still adorned a piece of clothing , namely his boxers. Though, to be fair, that material was getting helplessly soaked as Kuroko (purposely) aimed for his lower regions with the bucket. Sitting on the absorbent matt that Kuroko purchased, Akashi stretched out as he was spoiled with gentle soapy treatment on his back, already having washed his front.

"Akashi-kun, close your eyes."

Akashi sighed, complying and holding his breath as a blissfully warm pour of water drenched his head and trailed down his body. "Tetsuya, how long is this going to go on?"

"Until you've realized everything, of course."

"Everything?"

"Everything." Kuroko confirmed, the sponge sliding up and down the slender back in front of him. He rose onto his knees to raise the bucket and wash the soap off Akashi's skin before choosing to elaborate. "Meaning the fact that you can hurt me at any time and were faced with so many opportunities to move me into checkmate yet you still haven't done anything. Meaning the fact that if I were someone else, you wouldn't hesitate at all."

Akashi's eyes widened a fraction and his breathing hitched as he felt Kuroko's breath on his ear and on his back, he could feel the heat that Kuroko's body radiated.

"-the fact that you care about me whether you like it or not. The fact that you constantly worry over me, consider my opinions, favour my presence - "

"Aren't you being too cocky?" Akashi noted dryly.

"-That you've _missed_ me, Akashi-kun." Kuroko gained a tiny bit of satisfaction when that sentence and tone shut Akashi up. "And also, the fact that you trust me. That you love me." In the small silence that ensued, Kuroko grabbed a fluffy towel and draped it over Akashi's shoulders and back, watching pale fingers hold it.

"That's when I let you go, Akashi-kun. When you realize these things."

"Hey,"

"Yes?"

"You are _fucked _up."

Kuroko almost tripped over thin air. "Akashi-kun?"

"...That felt good."

"Maybe I should use that soap to clean out your mouth as well."

"_Try it. _I _dare _you to."

* * *

"Usually you would wait for _my _calls." Akashi said the moment he picked up.

"Akashi-ku..._nn_," Came the soft tone from the receiver. "I wanted to hear your voice..."

"Get to the point, Tetsuya." Akashi ordered swiftly, his eyebrows furrowed. Truth be told, he was slightly worried. That was _not _the usual monotone pitch that greeted him back. To the untrained ear, it would have easily been shrugged off but Akashi could sense something was off.

"N...it's nothing..." Kuroko gasped quietly. "You just - just keep talking please."

"Why?" Akashi felt more awake now, cautious. "What's happening? Tetsuya? What's wrong?"

A soft sound could be heard through the receiver. "Akashi-kun..."

Akashi slapped a palm on his forehead and sighed, eyes closing. "Please don't tell me you're touching yourself in inappropriate places right now."

"...Ah-"

_Beep. _

* * *

Akashi was sleeping on his makeshift mattress, fluffed up pillow and thick quilt, an arm tucked under his body and his stomach almost pressing into the sheathed material of the spread. His eyelashes tickled the skin of his cheeks as he slumbered, releasing the lightest snores anyone has ever heard. Kuroko was there to witness all that.

He was perched just next to the 'bed' he provided, leaning closer and closer until he was sure the unconscious Akashi-kun was dreaming of a dog or some animal breathing lightly on his face. Fun facts: Akashi mumbled in his sleep sometimes. It was blabber and didn't make sense at all. Yet Kuroko found himself audibly agreeing to the statements, nodding his head, humouring his sleeping human.

It had been a total of sixth days now, and in a few hours would be the early wake of the seventh day.

Akashi stirred silently as slim arms wrapped around his torso. He usually let Kuroko have his own privacy like the nights before. By feigning sleep, he could hear Kuroko in a different way. With his chest pressed up against Akashi's back, it felt like he was breathing for him. It almost shook Akashi into flustered shock the first time but for the remainder of days after that, he was eagerly anticipating the same moment. Same action. Same movements.

Although the thought had been lingering inside Kuroko's head for a while, it was just recently that he went over how many times he had been spared. Akashi, while still managing his partnership with cruelty and unnecessarily intimidating, let Kuroko get away with many, _many _things.

With Akashi, it's like Kuroko didn't have a conscience. No little voice at the back of his head reminding him that he was stepping into no man's land, _warning _him of the consequences.

What he concluded was that inside himself, there was a trust tree that Akashi had been watering every day since the moment they met face to face. The things Kuroko did and said did not wait to be approved for he trusted Akashi to the point of personal disbelief. Well, whatever the reason, all could be blamed on Akashi's little watering can.

"Hey, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko nuzzled into his neck, inhaling softly. "If you're awake, then it's best if you listen. If you're asleep then I hope you dream about me."

No response from Akashi. Kuroko did not try climbing over the boy to check if he was awake, for he might just jostle him out of much-needed slumber.

"I've been talking to people. No, angels. I've been talking to other angels. They all have a very specific idea of love so what I think is that everyone must search for the love that is their own...because the correct answers and explanations vary with each person. Midorima-kun even gave me something like a maths solution." Kuroko's arms tightened around the boy just slightly.

"Akashi-kun is so strong, it makes me want to beat him at something. Then he shows me his vulnerable side - it makes me want to hug him. Sometimes he smiles and I think 'I want to kiss him'.

"I want to go to all the festivals with Akashi-kun. To be honest, I'm still not sure what love is but if love was anything, Akashi-kun, I think this is it for me."

-And Kuroko is finally silent but Akashi doubts he was sleeping. Akashi was silent throughout the whole exchange but - Kuroko thought the same.

* * *

[Akashi-kun, you haven't called me in more than five hours. i'm a little worried. do you want me to bring you your shogi board?]

**[You were right. Tetsuya, I trust you. Please let me down.]**

[i don't believe you.]

**[It's the truth. I hate both myself and you for it. Regardless of my words, what I am saying is not an excuse for you to bring me back into civilisation. I trust you, Tetsuya. **_**I am not lying**_**. All I needed was time to concentrate on my feelings.]**

[those are pretty words Akashi-kun.]

**[Fine, don't believe me. On another note, I never realized how easy it is to think while isolated.]**

[by the end of the week, i will release you.]

**[Finally decided to take pity on me?]**

[honestly, yes. i feel like this sort of thing would shatter your pride to a million pieces.]

Kuroko didn't get a reply after that. Nor did he keep his end of the promise for as the weekend drew near. Kuroko still had the intent of keeping Akashi trapped for himself.

* * *

One day, Akashi decides to jump off the building.

He counted four traumatizing seconds before the air gushed out of him, the impact much softer than what was expected. However, no softer than what was planned. Akashi gave his saviour a nod of acknowledgement, his arms wrapping around Kuroko's shoulders to steady himself.

"Akashi-kun, I kept on defending you before but now I'm sure of it." Kuroko spoke quietly, but his eyes were affected. "You're crazy."

"I'm not crazy." Akashi told him, his eyes half lidded as he securely wrapped himself around Kuroko, already regretting his decision. "I just thought 'how much trust would one need in a person to jump off a building and expect them to be their saviour'?"

Akashi felt Kuroko's small and hesitant smile take shape on the skin of his neck.

"I understand." Kuroko was deeply amused, forgetting his internal anger directed at the stupid decisions Akashi sometimes made. "So by this, I have no ways of arguing that you're not telling the truth."

"No." Akashi's fingers dug into the material of Kuroko's shirt, noting the two large holes in the material that snugly wrapped around the roots of the angel's huge wings. "No, you don't." He sounded somewhat proud of himself.

"Akashi-kun is incredible." Kuroko sighed, shaking his head.

"You're right." Akashi agreed. "You can put me down now, by the way. Preferably on the ground." He didn't dare look down.

"Are you possibly afraid of heights?" Kuroko jabbed.

"Only when I have a good chance of falling. Naturally, one would be scared, yes." Akashi deadpanned, his gaze spearing into Kuroko's blank look.

One side of Kuroko desperately wanted to play around, pretend that he was losing his grip on Akashi just to see his reaction. The other side wanted to hold him forever. As Kuroko was mentally debating with both sides, he didn't notice Akashi's hand until it was touching his face tenderly. Kuroko blinked but subconsciously leaned into the contact.

"I was awake that time."

"I know."

Akashi nodded solemnly, his chin resting on Kuroko's shoulder. "You were correct. That is, you don't know anything about love. Neither do I. That's where the problem lies, Tetsuya."

"We could get past it, Akashi-kun." Kuroko softly added. "Teach each other while learning."

"There is a possibility," Akashi remarked sharply, almost cutting Kuroko off. "That you're in love with the mere _idea _of me and vice versa."

Kuroko was bemused. "What does Akashi-kun mean?"

"You've been alone for more than one hundred years. Then you get noticed by someone. Consequently, you build up on the thought that that person is important only because they saw you first."

"That's not true. That factor was only a catalyst." Kuroko intervened. "Besides, I remember telling Akashi-kun that I found him long before I noticed he was looking back at me."

"Fine. Well, how about this." Akashi felt silly conjuring rational arguments while floating between clouds. "Are you familiar with Romeo and Juliet?"

"A little."

"There's a line that says '...men's love then lies not truly in their hearts, but in their eyes.'"

"It's true that I was physically attracted to Akashi at first sight." He mumbled, feeling a little defensive. "But I also fell in love with everything else. I fell in love with his ability to see me first, his appearance second and everything else follows."

"...Why are you always so blunt?" Akashi groaned his exasperation into Kuroko's shoulder, his eyes tightly shut from embarrassment. "No, don't answer that." He rapidly fired when he noticed Kuroko's mouth opening, probably to tease him.

"Tetsuya, what if _I_ was in love with just the idea of you?"

"Wait," Kuroko quickly inserted. "Since you're asking that, does it mean that you believe I love you?"

Akashi paused. "I suppose."

Kuroko squeezed Akashi hard, the other boy almost squirming violently in the process. "Okay." He breathed out. " But why _would _Akashi-kun be in love with the idea of me? What exactly is the idea that appeals to you?"

"You know," Akashi's voice was suddenly quieter, much to Kuroko's surprise.

"No?" Kuroko gently urged.

"You _know_." The heir firmly put.

"I don't..."

"Just - the idea that someone..." -" Akashi raked a hand through his hair in frustration, facing the other way. Kuroko had to lean in to hear the rest of the sentence. "The idea that someone loves me."

Kuroko shot his head up in disbelief, feeling his heart shatter so many times that it must have been a powdery substance by then. Yet in spite of his visible distress, he couldn't get a single word out. Akashi turned his head back to face the angel and sighed, his face slightly flushed. He felt like crying _for _the redheaded teenager. _There are many people out there who care about you, you sad, sad person._

"It..." Kuroko managed to get out. He swallowed. "It doesn't matter, I think. Because even if that's the only thing you feel about me, feelings tend to grow. Your love can bloom into something else. And if it doesn't.." Kuroko's arms tightened around Akashi again, his nose meeting with Akashi's warm neck. "It's fine with me. Akashi-kun is the only one I want."

Kuroko's chin was propped up by Akashi's fingers, he was left staring up at the human.

"Kiss me, Tetsuya. Show me _love._"

With no hesitation, Kuroko planted his lips on the other's. His pale digits stroked Akashi's jawbone affectionately before they trailed up to his cheek bone where they caressed his skin. Akashi wanted to shrink to the ground after looking at Kuroko's eyes which were so full emotion, Akashi wasn't sure if this was the same person.

Eventually, the student returned the kiss, his eyelids lowering ever so slowly and when they close, Kuroko's tongue was in his mouth, mapping his teeth and tracing against inner cheeks. Kuroko was sloppy, but Akashi wouldn't know; they were both experiencing their first kiss after all. With the way it was going, and the sensations that it brought forward, the angel wouldn't have minded if it was his last kiss as well.

They had to disconnect for breath, and when Kuroko pulled back to take in Akashi's flushed face and parted lips, he couldn't help but swoop in for another. His wing beats grew slightly louder and steadier as he flew to an isolated place with forestland below. Better than the city view, Akashi decided, and definitely better than the dreaded roof top.

Kissing was _nice. _That was another thing that Akashi decided.

Perhaps it was his mind playing tricks on him but the soft touches that Kuroko included, the feeling of lips covering his own, made him feel..._loved. _With arms shaking, extremely overwhelmed with oversensitivity, Akashi absentmindedly feared if he was going to fall to his death sooner or later once he completely let go of everything to submit to the feeling.

Progression was made, every kiss growing in aggression and desperation until Akashi placed a hand over Kuroko's lips, catching his breath. Both felt like a mess had been made of them, tongues still fresh with the memory of dancing against its partner's, cheeks cupped, feelings shared and Akashi soon found a small nip on his bottom lip that stung a little once he swiped his tongue over it.

Akashi grabbed for Kuroko's arms, his fingers lightly scraping over his back and letting feathers lightly bat against his knuckles.

Tetsuya tasted like vanilla.

Suddenly, Kuroko's hands were on his ass, squeezing slightly and marvelling in the way Akashi yelled indignantly.

The angel half expected a smack to his head so he braced himself for impact. However, the only thing that swept past his lips was a gasp as opposed to a witty remark. Why? Akashi had grabbed his crotch in retaliation.

Now _that _was different.

Usually Akashi wouldn't play back. Then as Kuroko caught a glance of Akashi's eyes, staring deeply into his own, he came into realization. This wasn't a game to play. Akashi's stare held something short of a challenge. Kuroko watched as Akashi's eyebrow arched, an action he did to emphasize a leading success.

"I don't have lube with me, Akashi-kun."

"You certainly did your research." Akashi scoffed. "Moreover, who are you to think that we'll even get up to that stage?"

Kuroko imitated Akashi's daring move, his hand cupping the area between Akashi's legs. "This." He squeezes slightly, tearing a loud exhale from Akashi. The other's eye twitched in retrospect.

"With body liquids, extreme care and patient preparation, lube can be omitted." Akashi replied, squeezing Kuroko's clothed member the second he felt pressure on his own. In silent triumph, he witnesses Kuroko grit his teeth and squint a single eye. "Don't worry. I won't let you get hurt."

"I'm not going to be the neko, Akashi-kun."

"Of course you are." Akashi jeered. "I refuse to settle with anything else."

"Akashi-kun will have to deal with it."

"No."

"Is Akashi-kun forgetting that I'm the one keeping us in the air? It will be cumbersome to find a position where we can both be satisfied while I am the bottom."

"Obviously you should get us on ground. It's quite isolated down there, no one is going to see us. Besides, I think I see a small cottage to the left. A much better environment for this kind of activity, don't you think?"

"I'm not going to land."

"_And why not?_"

"I said it at the start, Akashi-kun. I will only let you down when you say 'I love you.'"

"_Kuroko Tetsuya-_"

"No, that is final."

"You are so...aggravating. Just hurry up."

Kuroko supported Akashi's frame with one arm around his waist while the other hand was moistened by his saliva above his partner's shoulder. "Akashi-kun is definitely the cuter one anyway."

"I will lose my _patience _you absolute idiot."

"Got it."

It was quite a picture; both were hovering above a stranded forestland, Kuroko's slowly swaying wings keeping them in position. Bar the knee slightly tucked under Akashi's thigh, Kuroko's stance was straight in order to keep steady with both Akashi's long, pretty legs wrapped around his waist and his arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"I won't let you fall but...Akashi-kun better hold on tight."

"You don't need to _say _that you-" Whatever insult was about to be thrown at Kuroko, he didn't get to find out. Kuroko had, in quick succession, pulled the band of Akashi's pants and underwear down just underneath his rump. Following that was his three fingers circling Akashi's hidden entrance, successfully coated with saliva.

Kuroko felt and heard Akashi swallow as the teenager rested his forehead on the angel's shoulder.

"Wait Tetsuya..." Akashi quickly intervened. "This is my first - I don't know if I'm -"

Kuroko shushed him kindly, pecking Akashi on the lips as an afterthought. "It's fine, Akashi-kun. If you say stop, I'll stop immediately and get you home safely."

"And why am I being given this option only now?" Akashi replied somewhat irritably, the memories of Kuroko's molesting sessions replaying in his head. "It can't be helped. I'll take your word for it but you _better _keep your promise."

"I will, Akashi-kun. You should trust me more." A trail of Kuroko's kisses made a path up Akashi's neck and behind on his earlobe. "Besides, just because you'll be catching doesn't mean you lose any of your power. Tell me if I should continue."

"Continue." Akashi commanded, now confident in trusting Kuroko's decisions. It wouldn't be like the angel to let him down intentionally after all.

A finger slid into his pucker. Akashi involuntarily clenched around the intruder but otherwise stayed silent. Kuroko turned his head slightly, Akashi's hair tickling his nose. He nuzzled into the nest of hair as a secondary comfort and plunged the digit in deeper, pushing through the tight muscles. Akashi clenched again around his finger.

"Akashi-kun, relax."

"_I'm trying to._" Akashi hissed but it was muffled in Kuroko's shoulder.

After Kuroko deemed Akashi's monkey like grip around him sufficient for holding up the other's body, his free hand cupped the back of Akashi's head, stroking through tufts of soft crimson hair. It seemed to relax Akashi what with the way Kuroko could finally get oxygen into his system after the other loosened his grip. Kuroko didn't expect a male's private channel to be _this _tight. It felt like with a jerk of a finger, he had the potential possibility of _breaking _his partner.

Akashi counted six long and painful strokes before he felt another digit pushing at his bud, threatening to assist the first. Again he was quiet as it plunged inside but the tightening of his legs around Kuroko's body gave a clear indication of his discomfort. Suddenly, Kuroko started scissoring and thrusting his slim digits into the other. Neither expecting it nor deducting the action, Akashi could take it but he wasn't exactly ready.

A violent wave of desperation rolled over Kuroko's person when his fingers ground out a whimper from sweet lips and in a distinct moment of time, Kuroko idly wondered whether he _could _keep his promise should the problem arise. Branching out with a new idea, Kuroko leaned forward and captured Akashi's mouth in another heated kiss in an attempt to calm him down.

It seemed to have worked for Akashi's focus was pelted away - though that didn't mean he wasn't painfully aware of the two fingers - now three sliding in and out of him, slick and ready. He clenched as they scissored, squeezed Kuroko when they scraped against his inner walls, squirmed when they twisted and at one point, even murmured Kuroko's name against his will.

The sensations were so foreign - so thrilling, Akashi was struggling to remember how to breathe especially since Kuroko had planted his lips over his. He released a strangled sound, turning his head to the side to escape the kiss in order to catch a few gulps of air.

Kuroko gazed at him worriedly before their lips were connected once again and Kuroko eventually took that as a sign to work his fingers in and out faster and rougher which gradually became more satisfying for both partners.

"Tetsuya, just do it." Akashi shifted with impatience.

"Are you su - "

"Yes." Akashi hissed."Before I change my mind."

"I doubt Akashi-kun's body would allow him to change his mind. He's already this hard and excited." To emphasize his point, Kuroko drew back to study Akashi's flushed and completely erotic expression, grinding his hips into Akashi's.

"Wait." Akashi paused his movements. "What about our clothes?"

"What about them?"

"For crying out loud, where are we going to _put _them?"

"Just drop them and I'll pick it up later."

With that, Kuroko embraced Akashi to his chest with one arm and completely slipped off his underwear and pants, his eyes not even sticking on them as they literally fell from the sky. He didn't say anything to retaliate against Akashi's judgemental look, instead slipping down his own pants enough to free his raging erection, just as hard as his partner's.

They both threw their head backs and groaned when naked cock flesh met with naked cock flesh. Both brewed into a delicious friction that felt borderline _illegal. _It was until Akashi pinched at his shoulders did Kuroko stop, part Akashi's cheeks with both hands and tease his entrance with the head of his cock.

"_Shit_..." Akashi panted as Kuroko slid home.

The other groaned gutturally as his erection was gradually enveloped in tight heat. Yet compared to the noises Akashi was making, Kuroko was scarily silent. When Akashi locked eyes with the angel, he was almost intimidated by the look of such ferocious intensity burned inside his gaze.

It made him want to kiss him again until that look was untamed, punished and dishevelled. So he pulled him closer to do just that, sliding down the thick, hard rod buried deep inside of him. He spread his legs wider while keeping a death grip on Kuroko's body by his ankles hooked on the other's legs.

During the kiss, Kuroko took the opportunity to propel his thrusts into a pace that Akashi could handle. The other was bound to be hurting, from the lack of moisture and the first-stretch. If his mind wasn't clouded by indestructible lust this moment, he probably would have felt sorry given the fact that Akashi was having his first time above ground, naked and completely helpless at the hands of a mystical being. However, that was not the case; Akashi had given his consent and Kuroko would possibly _die _if he wasn't given the chance to unite with this wonderful human.

Akashi's string of grunts filled Kuroko's ears. Whenever he plunged into the hilt, Akashi would emit a small, repetitive sound that dared him to go faster, rougher. The strokes were slow and firm. The human gritted his teeth. Tetsuya must have been feeling, Akashi thought, but _he _was the one feeling everything. The erection forcing his walls aside, rubbing him raw, stretching his pucker and sliding in so deep, _so deep_...Akashi's fingernails slid down Kuroko's clothed back, possibly creating smalls scorches down the pale flesh.

Encouraged by Akashi's response, Kuroko's pace became quicker, unrestrained. Longer, deeper strides were produced from his movements, the tight channel surrounding him was less secure than the beginning. The change of pace drew long moans out of Akashi, which eventually turned into small, staccato 'ah's that ended with something between a whisper, a hiss and a whine.

It was no longer just Akashi's face that was flushed, but prominent parts of his body were flooded with faint colour, like paint on a canvas. Akashi looked more alive.

_Beautiful._

But that was his normal opinion, wasn't it? Perhaps it was something in the way Akashi moaned in pleasure, surrendering into the abyss of desire and sin, spiralling into the depths of someone else's claim instead of grabbing his own crown and self-proclaiming himself as ruler.

Suddenly, a sudden movement in Akashi's hips allowed Kuroko to slide in a fraction deeper. Apparently, that was all the change needed for Akashi's quiet but audible reactions turn into drawn-out sounds of ecstasy. In another sense, he sounded like he was in unavoidable pain that was partnered alongside pleasure. He sounded so _helpless _that it drove Kuroko's thrusts erratic.

He was hitting Akashi's sweet spot. He knew that much at least.

Akashi, on the other hand, felt like a button was being pushed repeatedly, a button that maintained his composure and control. Whenever the cockhead rubbed, slid or pounded against the bundle of nerves, Akashi experienced two things; unexplainable dizziness and the uncontrollable sensation of oversensitivity.

To make matters worse, Kuroko chose that moment to palm his own aching erection that lapped at his stomach while he moved. Pumping Akashi's member in synchronization with his thrusts eventually lead Akashi to realize how drastically the speed was heightened.

And it only took Akashi less than a second to notice how Kuroko was _flying _into him.

Every thrust required involuntary flaps of both wings, which created a deeper limit and unfair rhythm. A choked sound escaped his throat but Kuroko hushed him gently, the only sound he had heard so far from the angel that was different from heavy breathing. The lecherous sound of skin slapping against skin filled Akashi's ears, and the sinfully sweet stench of sex made his mind hazy.

"Akashi-kun.." Kuroko sounded out of breath, gasping through a work out. "You know that I love you, yes?"

"I know, Tetsuy-_ah_!" Akashi's back arched violently as a particularly hard thrust right against his prostate tore him away from reality, spurring a series of whines. His toes curled in response to the feeling.

_I love you too. _

Kuroko watched as white ribbons of come spilled onto his hand and decorated his abdomen, and then watched as Akashi's face contorted and surrendered. Kuroko climaxed like he was releasing his demons.

And then they stay in each other's arms, panting. Akashi mouths his earlier thought, making sure that Kuroko caught every moment of it.

Akashi's trembling legs never loosened the grip around Kuroko's hips. His arms were wrapped tightly around Kuroko's shoulders while the angel's hands supported his weight with hands on his waist and lower back. Locked in a sweet embrace, Akashi closed his eyes and Kuroko did the same, both floating on a high that no drug could ever fly them.

Speaking of flying-

Akashi frowned before opening his eyes in bemusement. Didn't things seem a little more...airy? Once he grasped the situation at hand, Akashi's grip became deadly.

"_HEY!_"

Kuroko's eyes shot open, having never heard the other so frightened in his life. He could see the reason clearly. He cursed under his breath - somehow, he had _forgotten _to activate his wing beats - the two things that were keeping them up right now.

They were falling quickly, Akashi's face painted with fear. No, Kuroko would not abuse his trust again. So before they hit the ground, the series of frantic flaps to get them both up again delayed their inevitable crash. When the stalling ended, Akashi found himself on Kuroko's body, hands clenched onto his clothed chest. The angel had his eyes shut.

_That idiot turned us around and landed on his back to save me. _

"Tetsuya..." Akashi whispered cautiously, his hands unclenching only to grasp him again and pull his upper body up. "Tetsuya!"

Feeling panic rush over him in large waves, Akashi raised his hand and it came down as a hard slap across the unconscious angel's face. The impact turned Kuroko's face to the side, bangs covering his eyes and the beginning stage of doubt struck fear into Akashi's mind.

"I can't...believe it."

Akashi jolted in surprise, climbing over Kuroko's body to whisper. "What was that?"

"It's so much like Akashi-kun's character but I can't believe you actually did it..."

"Did _what_?"

"Ruined the moment."

A comical ten seconds took motion before Akashi slapped him hard in the same place again.

"You know what I thought, you _pervert? _I thought that you stopped your magic _intentionally _because you _said _you were going to lower us down if I said 'I love you'! Do you have _any _idea how _horrified _I was?"

Another slap, the other side this time yet Kuroko's face still managed to stay unaffected. "Akashi-kun, it wasn't intentional. The feeling was just so good that I - " Kuroko caught the wrist before another deadly slap could hit him again. He used the grip to yank Akashi down to lie atop his body. He rested his other hand on the back of Akashi's head, stroking his hair in a soothing manner.

Kuroko was smiling.

"I love you."

"Fine by me." Akashi's voice was muffled into Kuroko's collarbone.

"But there's something you have to do for me first."

"Which would be?"

"Hospital please."

"Excuse me?" Akashi lifted his head to glare at the grinning Kuroko who had an arm slung over his eyes. "I didn't _ask _you to take all the pain. In fact, taking all things into consideration, I should have been the one to sacrifice _my _body as a landing pillow. Do you have any idea how much of a stubborn person you are-Tetsuya, so help me, if you just fainted I'll slap you again."

_So, I'm asking you now. _

For the next couple of weeks of his life, Akashi was at the hospital in order to keep the bed-bound angel entertained.

_Spend a lifetime with me? _

* * *

"YO~! You all ready for the-what's wrong with Reo-nee?"

"Dunno. For some reason, he's been crying all day."

"Maybe he's having a bad hair day. You know that guy."

"No, it can't be that..."

"I know the reason."

"WAH-DON'T JUST APPEAR LIKE THAT!"

"The love bites are back."

* * *

**Five months later, 1 PM, local park.**

While keeping a straight face, Kuroko somehow displayed an aura of pure contentedness, to which Akashi snorted. The younger crossed his arms, the bag of groceries swishing in his hold as Kuroko nibbled on his vanilla-flavoured croissants with eyes lazily squinting. They walked alongside each other, enjoying the warm weather alongside the comforting presence of the laid-back bustle of society.

Earlier that day, Kuroko was insistent on holding hands with his partner. However, Akashi was firm on preventing that action due to the hot weather. To stop Kuroko's annoying sulking, four croissants covered in vanilla icing were purchased under Akashi's hand.

"Haven't you had enough of those?"

"Mh?" Kuroko paused in his eating, his mouth still wrapped around the tip of the bun. He looked up then took the bread out of his mouth, offering it to Akashi. "Akashi-kun, take a bite. It's delicious."

"No thank you." The teen replied with a slight smile. "You've already licked it."

"That never stopped Akashi-kun before." Kuroko disappointedly replied, taking a large bite out of the refused croissant. "Can we rest here for a bit? My stamina can't keep up with Akashi-kun's."

Akashi threw a black glance. "We've only been walking for a couple of hours." Then of course, he lets himself falter at Kuroko's pleading face. "My schedule shouldn't be treated loosely but I suppose it's fine if it's only a little bit."

A litter of giggling children ran across their visions as they leaned their backs on a shady tree, the grass waving at them from their perch below. Kuroko followed Akashi when he slid down into a sitting position. Their bodies were pressed side to side.

"Doesn't Akashi-kun thinks it's hot like this?" Kuroko jabbed intentionally, realizing how much more warmth was produced with this arrangement in comparison to hand-holding. "Or was he just too shy to hold my hand in public?"

Akashi gave him an annoyed glance. Well, two could play at that game. And unfortunately for Kuroko, Akashi doesn't just _lose _games.

"You said your stamina runs out that quickly. Well I don't see you complaining about it whenever we do _that._" Akashi calmly pointed out. "Or could it be that you said it as an excuse to sit like this with me?"

Kuroko paused mid-bite, turning his head and staring at Akashi with wide eyes. After the moment passed, the angel hid his surreptitious smile behind the croissant. "I guess we're both just crazy for each other, Akashi-kun."

"Don't put it in such an embarrassing way, idiot."

**11 PM, rooftop of the Akashi's second main household**

"You dragged me out here just to lie down and look at stars?" Akashi outstretched his hand in front of him, even if it was miles and miles away from touching the stars they gazed. _Of course he did. _Akashi decided. _It was Tetsuya._

"Yes. Recently I've been into watching soaps." Kuroko didn't even flinch at Akashi's snort. "...I get bored when you're at school." He cleared up. "And what I noticed is that the couples go star-gazing a lot. I wanted to see what was so fascinating about looking up at dots in the sky."

"It's supposed to appeal in a romantic sense." Akashi let his hand drop to his side, letting his legs lie down flat on the concrete flooring. "And there are these things called constellations. After you connect the dots with your finger-" Akashi's hand was up again. Kuroko watched as one finger traced in random directions. "You create an image."

Kuroko stretched out his own arm and conjured his own tracing movements. He spoke up after a few seconds of doing this. "...I made Akashi-kun."

"Constellations usually take up the shape of an animal, Tetsuya." Came the calm reply.

"I got it." Kuroko tried again, eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he concentrated. "I drew Nigou."

"Good job." Akashi praised.

Time passes in lax silence, the duo lying atop a roof with their sides firmly secured against the other's. Akashi had watched as Kuroko's arm came to a final stop to sling over his own abdomen.

"It's pleasant like this, isn't it?" Akashi brought up. "Being outdoors with no walls surrounding you."

"Akashi-kun doesn't find closed spaces comfortable? Isn't that a phobia..."

"No, not really. The outside just gives some people a sense of freedom."

"Not me."

"Oh?"

"It feels like I can fly away at any moment without having a ceiling to keep me down from the sky. The truth is, I don't want to return."

Akashi averted his eyes.

**12 AM, Akashi's bedroom.**

"This is my last day on Earth."

Kuroko hugged Akashi close, his nose nuzzling into Akashi's back. He knew that sooner or later though, Akashi will become the big spoon given their current situation. "So don't kick me out of the bed, okay?"

"Okay." Akashi answered quietly, a heavy sensation in his chest lingering. "Why only tell me now when it's already too late?"

"I made sure it wasn't too late. Today, I didn't tell you so we would still have fun and enjoy the last few moments we have with each other."

"Fine."

"You can cry if you want to, Akashi-kun."

"I'm not going to cry. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Akashi-kun. I love you."

**3:17 AM**

Kuroko felt the dampness of Akashi's silent tears on the back his shoulder. He didn't say anything - he would allow Akashi to have his privacy. But when Akashi squeezed him tightly, he felt his own vision blur.

**9 AM**

Instead of awaking with his face smothered in atrocious pale blue bed head, the space beside Akashi was empty when he woke up. Eyes widening as he recalled the information from last night, he jumped out of bed, pulling the blanket and covers off in quick succession.

"Tetsuya?"

Slowly, he headed towards the bathroom, swallowing in dread. When he opened the door, he leaned his weight against it. His hand was shaky as it slid down his face and came to a stop above his eye. Breathing in shallowly, he's painfully aware of the ache in his chest.

Akashi was told that normally, when one deals with the painful blow of tragedy, the pain will be delayed, hence the phrase 'it hasn't hit me yet'. In other circumstances, the pain could be prolonged as well, slowly burdening its host. The nasty realization didn't cast either states on him.

Perhaps it was because of the strong possibility that he'll never see Tetsuya _again _that made him feel like the whole world was crashing on his shoulders and his bones were breaking under the weight.

Well, what did he expect? How could Akashi, a person who was earth-bound, expect someone as pure - as miraculous as Kuroko Tetsuya to stay with him, love him, entertain him for the rest of his life? His task was completed, Akashi liked to think. He came to Earth searching for love. And now that he had found that with a partner owning mutual feelings, his purpose for staying was diminished.

Akashi was breathing with audible, soft gasps of sobs before he staggered and sat on the edge of the bed, feeling every crack of his person crumbling. The people under his name were _not _supposed to behave like this. Especially the Akashi heir himself. They were prohibited to get emotionally attached, they would not let themselves falter in the task at hand and they would most _definitely not _cry-

"I thought Akashi-kun said he wouldn't cry."

* * *

Kuroko winced as Akashi pressed a damp towel to his blackened eye. He gently moved the towel away, pressuring the bruise with a palm.

_"I am really, really sorry Akashi-kun, it won't happen again. I swear to you that I wasn't lying at that time. All the young angels were supposed to depart today but there were too many rebelling and complaining. A word from God passed on and it was suddenly a matter to be settled with the council of elder angels."_

_"And?_

_"Order was supposed to be returned with this law but there were too many...protestors."_

_"I see."_

The angel watched as his newly-found lover re-entered the bedroom, the towel now nowhere to be seen.

"So what happens now?"

"I guess...I stay here forever." Kuroko clarified. "With you."

"I suppose that doesn't sound _too _unpleasant." Akashi smiled as he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Akashi-kun, I love you."

"I know."

"...Please stop making that face."

"What face?"

"Akashi-kun's smile looks like he thinks all is right in the world. It's simply too adorable."

"I am not making such a face. And even _I _know the difficulties we'll have to face in the future will be an even bigger dilemma. Let's not forget that you are an angel - and I am a human."

"I'll accompany Akashi-kun every step of the way. Akashi-kun should really stop making that face though."

"I'm not making a face."

"I see sparkles."

"There are no sparkles."

"Akashi-kun, I want to do it."

"Do you want me to punch you _again _so you'll have a matching black eye?"

"No...but..."

"That's what I-" Akashi sighed. "Tetsuya, are you _really _trying to grope me right now?"

"...No..."

* * *

**OMAKE [?]**

Situation: 5AM in Kyoto: Heaven above: Council of the Elders (Angels):

"**Silence! **The Lord gave you a century to live in the presence of humans. The least you young 'uns can do is _show _your gratitude!"

"This is _unfair_!"

"Huh? Don't spill your tears here in heaven. What on Earth is wrong with you?"

"I didn't even get to kiss Kasamatsu-senpai!"

"Could someone calm this crazy kid down? He'll flood the place! EH!? There's another one?"

"Ara? Without me on Earth, Muro-chin will be lonely...hmmm. I'll crush you all~"

"W-wait a second!"

"I had _serious business_ on Earth nanodayo! I bet that Bakao is already rummaging through my items! Moreover, I don't even have a signal up here to check Oho Asa. This is a _complete and utter disaster!_"

"Elder, what the hell is happening?"

"I don't know...Hey! Hey, put that harp down, that's mine! Wait, what are you doing-don't do that-AH! Okay, settle down! Do you imbeciles _not_ understand? Your life spans will no longer be unlimited. In order to live with the humans, you have to live _like _the humans. That means sooner or later, like the humans, each of you will have to face death at one point!"

"That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make!"

Roars of agreement.

"Elder?"

_Sigh. _"It can no longer be helped. Very well. The angels who wish to return back to their homes may follow me. The council will assure the remainder's return to Earth."

"Thank goodness...I'll finally be back with my beloved redhead."

"Red-heads are _babes._"

"I agree with Aomine-kun."

**OWARI.**

* * *

a/n: so this is what happens when i promise it's a trilogy after breaking my promise of this becoming a two-shot. the last chapter grows to be 19,000+ words. yep, sorry if this was a huge disappointment OTL

To: **sakisaria** (your kind words will be the death of me), **Guest 031**, **A.K.A **(NO. _No. Noooo. *_dies in the corner* Agh you're so sweet! ;_; your review made me happy for _weeks, _thank you!), **kuroshiro. 19 **(Wow you had more of a grasp with the plot than I had. xD When I read your review I was like 'Oh yeah...so _that _happened.' This chapter explained how Akashi joined the club I think xD), **EclipseKuran, Lily Fentom Phantom**, **Awsomeangel**, **KanikiKyon**, **4SnowAngels** (i lov u), **booklover1209 **(hope I didn't disappoint!), **AnimeHimeSama69 **(you're so sweet thank you so much ily)**, P. Cythera **(thanks ;u;), **46Neko-Kucing Ganteng, Shinome Akira, Letty-Chan19 **(Lemon is here! Arigatou!), **Psyke101 **(sobs I don't deserve your words but thanks so much), **Kwby** (thanks!)**, Kaynx **(apologies for the long wait!), **Guest **(I'm extremely grateful for _u. *_strokes face*) and **Jay Dawn **(hi bae how are u)


End file.
